Model Behaviour
by samptra
Summary: Duo is having a really bad day, but he jumps at the chance to come work at Club Blue. Heero is a model, who just may get more then he barged for when he comes home for a visit.
1. Breaking Up is the Worst

Disclaimer: Don't own so please don't sue, just borrowing the boys for a bit.

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5x?

Story: Duo is having a really bad day, but he jumps at the chance to come work at Club Blue. Heero is a model, who just may get more then he barged for when he comes home for a visit.

Author's Note: Well here is indeed a new story, I really like this one. Got the idea after reading a manga, not going to say which one you can guess if you want. Anyways I really like the story and how it's fleshing out. It's funny, and angsty all at the same time. This time it does indeed have a plot line, and it is going somewhere so enjoy. I'll try to update but work is getting so busy right now as Christmas approaches.

Model Behaviour

1st Night – Breaking Up is the Worst

"_Your no son of mine…" the fist that connected with his face snapped his head sideways. "Please stop," a tear soaked voice sobbed from the corner. The small figure said nothing, cold blues fastened on the adult standing in front of him. The dark red mark stark against his childishly beautiful face. Thick fists connected with him again and again. The child never made a sound, "Please…please stop." The other called throwing his small on top of the now prone figure. There was a pained cry as a well-buffed shoe connected with the blonde figure. "You make me sick," he sneered adjusting his tie, and smoothing back his greased hair. Turning on his heels he left the room slamming the door. _

_The sound of sobbing echoed in small room, "Shhh…come on now Quatre, don't cry like that." The voice was slurred, thick, "Heero," he sobbed into the chest beneath him. The small figure lying on the floor was hovering on the brink of unconsciousness. "It's ok, we will be ok." Light blue eyes met darker blue, a soft hand stroked blonde hair as the pair lay quiet on the floor. Where one was fair, the other was dark. Despite the difference the pair where brothers sharing the same father. The man who had just departed the room; the man who had just beaten him._

"_Will we ever be free of him?" Came the terrified voice from the fair-headed one, "Yeah, one day Quat." He said, his throat hurt from holding back his own tears. At the tender age of ten the pair lived in constant fear of the man who had fathered them. "One day," he whispered again. _

14 years later…

"Sir? Quatre?" Gentle fingers removed the still smoking cigarette from slack lips. Stubbing the white stick out in the onyx ashtray. "Wha?" Light blue eyes fringed with thick lashes blinked open slowly behind the wire framed glasses. "You fell asleep sir," came the soft voice again. Beautifully full lips quirked in a smile ,"Did I?" long slender arms wrapped around the other man pulling their faces close. "Trowa," the blonde said softly kissing the other hard and fast. They parted hooded green eyes looking questioningly at his boss and lover. "Bad memories," Quatre whispered kissing him again. Releasing Trowa he sagged back in his leather chair watching as his tall secretary knelt gracefully before him. Slender fingers removing overpriced shoes and socks, barefoot the seated man pushed against the others shoulder smiling. "Make me forget?"

Talented fingers moved up to his pants unzipping the expensive dress pants, pulling them lower. The Quatre removed his tie and dress shirt, he didn't know what had sparked the memories tonight. Nostalgia? Overwork? Whatever it was he would deal with it later, for now all he wanted to do loose himself for a while. All thoughts halting as he was lifted, seated at the edge of his desk wrapping long thin legs around his lover.

-#-#-#-

"Duo, you're a nice guy but…" violet eyes began to sting. Deep down he had known this was coming, he shouldn't have been surprised; but it was hurting already. "I mean we had fun right? It was good while it lasted." The black haired man in front of him was looking anywhere but at Duo. "But…but David we've been together since high school. Since I was sixteen…" he felt his breath hitching. David who was now pushing thirty shrugged, "Yeah, I know but Duo…your not really my type anymore."

Those unusual purple eyes closed in pain, they had come to the crux of his problem. When he and David had first met Duo had been barley out of boyhood slender, and petite he'd been shy, unsure. David had fallen for him, Duo's first for everything. David was into cosplay, he had been turned on by cute, slender Duo who would dress up for him. In the last couple years unfortunately, Duo a late bloomer had begun to grow. Now standing a tall six three now, his shoulders had widened, gaining weight and filling out. In an effort to loose some of this new weight and slim down he'd hit the gym, only succeeding in piling on muscle.

Now sitting in the bustling coffee shop, in a tight white tank and work out pants. David his shorter, slim lover, pushed his glasses up sighing. "Look Duo I don't want this to be messy, but I've met someone else and I would like you to move out." Duo's jaw dropped, "But where-" David cut him off standing up, "You can pick up your stuff tomorrow. It was fun while it lasted." With that he was gone, leaving a stunned, Duo still sitting in frozen disbelief. Tears began to spill from wide eyes, he wiped at them with large hands.

"Ouch that was harsh," A well dressed man sat in front of him. He was wearing a suit, without a tie, the top buttons undone. His long black hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, designer sun glasses sat atop his head. He gave off a casual sophisticated air, "Sorry…" Duo mumbled not sure why he was apologizing, sniffing he tried to stem the tears falling. There was a deep laugh from the other man, "What are you planning to do now?" Duo shrugged, he was all of twenty years old alone in the city. He'd come with David, an orphan from birth he had no one, anywhere…that thought alone brought on a fresh wave of sadness. "Hey now," the suave man said, patting his hand. "What's your name?" Duo wiped his nose, "Duo Maxwell, nice to meet you." He said voice thick, holding out a hand "Wufei Chang, pleased to meet you." Dark eyes drifted over the boy, he was striking. A diamond in the rough one would say, his physic was fantastic, well muscled not an ounce of fat on him. His face was strong, masculine, but his eyes where beautiful.

"So Duo, you just got kicked out anywhere to go? Any job?" He shook his head, eyes downcast. He didn't really have any skills, he'd dropped out of high school to go with David young and naïve. Wufei smiled, he was exactly what boss was looking for, the exact type. "Duo, I may have an answer for you." His perfect white teeth, a contrast to his caramel coloured skin.

-#-#-#-

"Sir?" Quatre looked up from his paper work, light blue eyes focusing on his secretary, "Yes Trowa?" The tall man set the cup of tea by his arm, "Wufei had someone to introduce to you." He pulled off his glasses rubbing tired eyes, "Right, show him in." Trowa moved silently to the door showing the men in, Quatre nodded to his number one, eyes calculating behind the frames as he looked the other over. He was tall, thick and well muscled. A bronzed hard body apparent even under the white undershirt. His crowning glory was a mane of caramel coloured hair, pulled back in a braid falling to what had to be his lower back.

"Who's your friend Wufei?" Quatre asked softly smiling encouragingly at the young man. "Duo Maxwell, he's had a bit of a rough morning." Standing slowly the blonde waved them over to the other side of the large office settling in the big leather easy chair, Wufei taking the other, Duo settling on the couch. "Tea and coffee, please Trowa," he called sipping his own weak tea still studying the other, "So Duo what happened?"

Duo was hesitant at first, but began to spill just happy someone wanted to listen. The blond man was well dressed, a charcoal suit with a red tie he cut a striking figure. His coat had been shed and the white dress shirt had been rolled up to his elbows. The vest accented his slender form, but Duo knew instantly he was not a man to be crossed. Finished his retelling leaving out just why he'd been broken up with, he waited quietly wondering what was to happen.

"Duo, did Wufei explain to you what this place is?" There was a hesitant nod from the young man, "A gentleman's club," he said softly. Quatre nodded, Trowa who'd returned with the coffee stood quietly nearby. "The Winner Company covers several different things. I own a couple of dance clubs, boutiques, and this particular club called _Blue. _It's a discreet men's dating service." Quatre stood now moving to the window, "Our service can be anything from company on dates, to full service." He said quietly, "All of our would be patrons are thoroughly screened. I want you to know this Duo; this is not a house of ill repute. It is a club that caters a very select clientele." The long haired man nodded, "Wufei here is our number one." The black haired man saluted sipping his coffee.

"Duo I would gladly offer you job. You would live here in the building like many of our hosts. You would train with Wufei, polish you up so to speak." He turned away from the window, "Your type is in high demand at the moment." Duo's head was spinning, his type? An escort? "I don't want you to rush into anything…" Quatre smiled at him. "It's a big decision." Duo swallowed, he had nothing else. This was like a godsend; he glanced to Wufei looking calm and cool…like someone David would love again. "I want to do it." He blurted out, "I want to." Quatre blinked, "Well then, Wufei I leave him to you." It was a dismissal, a polite one.

The pair took their leave, Quatre watching until the door closed behind them. "What do you think Trowa?" the blonde felt a comforting hand settle on his shoulder, "I know how much you hate it." He said softly place a kissing on the pale neck; Quatre closed his eyes leaning to the side to give him more access. "Guess we will wait and see."

Wufei lead them to the fifteenth floor, "So tonight you'll join me down in the club get the lay of the land." He gestured to a door, "This is your room for now, I'll have a suit sent up for you." Turning he began to walk away, "I'm down the hall, and if I where you I would get some sleep. It's going to be a late night." Duo watched him leave before heading into the large room, taking a deep breathe he collapsed into a comfy chair. Burying his face in his hands, mind reeling what had he gotten into?

-#-#-#-

"That's a wrap!" The photographer yelled, the model sitting spread legged in the chair stood slowly unfolding his six four frame. "Fantastic Heero," his manger rushed over. Blue tooth in his ear, "Your fabulous, one more shoot this week, a commercial and you're on break for a couple of months." The tall figure grunted moving towards the dressing area. A ringing had his manger answering the small thing in his ear. Moving into the curtained area he began to strip pausing to glance in the full-length mirror, he'd gotten thinner lately his manger would be pissed. Not that he'd meant too, he'd just been so busy lately his eating had been erratic.

He had been in Italy now for almost two months working on various shoots. He was a top model, one of the most sought after male models in the world as bizarre as that was. He was tall, his body lithe, well defined muscles but not bulky. He was the ideal, perfectly proportioned, his hair was chocolate coloured shaggy and casually messy brushed his shoulders. His eyes where a deep blue, framed with thick lashes, his face perfect almost beautiful in a masculine way. High cheek bones, perfectly sculpted lips, the tiniest hint of a five o'clock shadow. He was perfect save one flaw, a scar…a twisted white line that ran across his nose, from one side to the other the line cut across his face. A souvenir from the bastard. It was this scar though that had made him famous, his flaw…the public loved it. A model that was flawed, his agency that represented him had made a fortune. Heero had taken the offer to model for no other reason then to get away, to be free from 'him', to rub it in the face of his so called father. His son a male model…the son of a bitch had od'd killing himself soon after. With nothing better to do he'd stayed on, modeling…leaving the company for his bother as father had intended.

"Home," he muttered stripped down to his briefs he tugged on the designer jeans, and t-shirt. Grabbing his beaten leather coat he headed out, it would be nice to see Quatre and Trowa again.


	2. First Impressions

Author's Note: I love this story, I really do it's one of the favorites that I have written. There is a lot of interest in this one. A surprising amount usually the stories I like aren't as popular, it's always the unlikely ones. Well I am cracking away on this one when I can, trying to think about a Christmas one. A one shot, I've only done like one years ago and it was a fluffy piece of crap (jk's) all good though kids. For now enjoy my model story.

Model Behaviour

Night 2 - First Impressions

Duo winced as the door slammed. The obscenities still ringing in his ears; he felt like crawling under the sheets, just hiding away.

He'd failed again.

He had been working for Club Blue for almost a month now. His first two weeks had been rigorous training of sorts, working with Wufei, learning how to talk, walk, eat, even dress. It hadn't been easy; he was clumsy awkward and as he was learning terribly naïve. The biggest problem of all was preference…he was a bottom, always had been. They wanted him to be a top, his customers. Three clients, all had run out he was a laughing stock among the other escorts. Sighing he heard the door open and close, "Again? Really?" Wufei sat on the bed looking luxurious; clearly his night had gone to plan. Duo felt two feet tall. A comforting arm wrapped around him, "We'll figure it out, maybe your not meant to be a escort." Duo couldn't help looking crestfallen.

Wufei gave him a pat before exiting, "Get some sleep we'll try again tomorrow." With a wave he was gone. Duo felt like crying again, how was he going to win back David? He swiped at a tear, vowing the next one wasn't going to end the same.

-#-#-#-

Heero inhaled deeply, it was good to be home. His plane had been late, not arriving until the wee hours of the morning. He had hoped to surprise his brother but there was no chance he was still at the office at two in the morning. Trowa made sure he didn't work crazy hours like that any more. Running a hand through thick hair, he forwent the taxi choosing to walk. He'd missed the city, not that Milan didn't have it's own charm but this was home.

It was late summer, the air was hot and heavy he was sweating by the time he'd made it to the large, glass building. He switched his rucksack on his back, tired and jet legged he hopped on the VIP elevator taking it to the fifteenth floor. His brother kept a room on permanent reserve for him. Yawning widely he cracked his back moving to the room. There was a brief fumble as he pulled out the keycard stepping into the darkened place. He clicked on the light glancing around, the room as clean and well kept as ever. Not as seedy and tacky as when 'dad' had run the place. Ignoring the living room he headed into the bedroom tossing aside his bag. Tried he didn't notice the bathroom light was on already, nor the figure brushing his teeth by the sink in the open door.

Duo froze hearing movement; a figure was in the bedroom. Watching as the other stripped off his shirt, Duo nearly dropped his toothbrush; he was different from the others. This must be his new client, boss had said he was going to get a new one tonight he'd been waiting for him all night. Resolutely he set aside the toothbrush he wasn't going to fail this time.

Heero had no idea what hit him, one second he was getting ready to take off his jeans the next there where arms around him. He froze instantly at the touch, "Hey," came the sultry voice. Strong arms pulled tighter around him him, Heero didn't like to be touched, he never had. Only by Quatre and even then it was limited, yet he didn't immediately shake off the embrace. When soft wet kisses began on his neck he finally reacted. He elbowed the unknown man turning to him quickly he grabbed the big arm bending it back easily. "Who are you?" His voice was cold; his eyes colder Duo wincing in pain fell to his knees, "Ah Duo!" The iron grip relaxed, "Why are you in my room?" Heero released the man, he was a big guy well muscled and solid yet he looked about ready to cry.

"Your room? I was assigned this room." He murmured, seeming to hesitate before standing again trying to embrace the other again. Heero held him off, "Wait you're one of the escorts?" Duo nodded rubbing his ribs, Heero sighed he was too tired for this. "Look I'm not a customer ok? I just want to sleep." He settled on the edge of the bed, Duo moved closer still kneeling on the floor. "Are you going to complain to boss? Was I not aggressive enough?" Heero watched his eyes they where beautiful, violet coloured swimming with tears. Heero was having a hard time following along with his distressed babble, "Wait, no I won't complain it's fine. I'm just not interested." Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, Duo started crying.

"Hey now come on." He sat beside him on the floor only flinching a little as the other collapsed against his chest crying. "What is it? I'm sorry," he mumbled stroking soft hair. Sniffling, Duo hitched out his story. Loosing his boyfriend, meeting Wufei, failing at being an escort. Heero listen intently until he was wrung out. They sat quietly for a moment; Heero sighing suggesting they move when he realized the other was asleep in his lap. Sighing he shook his head ruefully, looked like he'd come home to some interesting things.

-#-#-#-

Duo woke slowly, eyes heavy and crusty. Confused for a moment as to why his back hurt so bad and why his cheek was so warm. "You're awake," came the deep intriguing voice. "Oh god!" Last night suddenly came rushing back Duo was on his knees ready to apologize when his words died in his throat. In the early morning sun streaming from the windows, the man was beautiful, tousled hair fell into slumberous blue eyes. Dark stubble covered high cheek bones, his body was beautiful shirtless, his pants half undone. "Your beautiful," he blurted out. Going red as soon as he'd said it. Heero blinked, a smile spreading across his face. He chuckled, "You feeling better?" Heero asked ignoring the outburst. Duo still beet red looked away, "Yeah, I'm sorry." Duo whispered, "I mean I don't even know your name." Smiling Heero opened his mouth to reply when the door burst open, stalling his words.

"Duo how'd it go last night? You finally got -" The familiar voice of Wufei trailed off eyes bulging as he recognized the figure sitting on the floor, back against the bed. "Oh god…" he said face going white. "Duo get dressed, get dressed now." Purple eyes glanced back and forth between the two, "Wufei…" Heero began but the man was already hustling Duo along. "What is it Wufei?" the dark haired man ignoring the question glanced back at Heero with an easily readable expression; apology. "Wufei…" Heero tried again standing he tugged his shirt back on. Duo was wearing a pair of sweat one leg rucked up to his knee. Wufei was pushing him out the door, Heero following close behind. "Come on Wufei," he tried to explain one final time. Duo confused looked at him questioning; hurried along by a harried looking Wufei. Heero behind them barefoot, not realizing his pants where still undone.

The commotion was attracting the attention of the other hosts, as well as customers taking there leave this morning. Half clad men murmured as they watched the trio pass by. "Maxwell's done it now, he'll be out for sure." Heero heard the mutter but was unable to see exactly who'd said it. "I don't understand." Duo whispered embarrassed, with one glance back Heero followed them as they where hurried into Quatre office. The door closing with an eerie finality.

"What is…" glancing up light blue eyes widened as he took in the scene. A mussed looking Duo, a frantic Wufei…and Heero. He stood a smile crossing his face, "When did you get in?" he asked ignoring the other two for a moment, "Late, wanted to surprise you." Heero replied quietly, nodding Quatre finally glanced to the others, "What is all this commotion so early?" They both started talking at once; the blonde closed his eyes feeling the throbbing behind his temples. "Stop," He held up a commanding hand, "Wufei first."

The dark haired man took over, "I take full responsibility I put him in the room, it was the only empty one." Quatre didn't need to hear anymore. "Let me guess, Duo is in Heero's room, Heero came home." Duo was interested despite himself, the man's name was Heero. "I didn't know, the guy never showed up and I thought it was him…" Duo began trying to explain.

"You jumped Heero?" Wufei hissed, Quatre glanced to his brother looking for confirmation. Heero opened his mouth to reply when Wufei was on Duo. "What the hell you thinking of? That's the bosses brother!" He hissed. Duo eyes wide looking stricken as he recalled everything that had happened. "Enough," Heero spoke quietly, commanding silence. "It's fine," he said ending it. Sighing Quatre settled behind his desk, "Regardless Duo, your track record is not good enough." Heero listened remembering the big guys worry from last night, he was going to get the boot.

"I'm sorry but…" Heero knew what was coming, and by the look of Duo he did as well. The model couldn't help it before he knew it he was interjecting, "I want him." He said, all eyes turned to him, "On an exclusive contract for the two months I'm here." He ignored everyone save Duo, moving to stand beside him. He glanced to his brother, "If that's ok?" Quatre nodded amused, "Of course." Nodding he turned to Duo, "Go back to the room I'll be right there." He whispered giving him a tight reassuring smile. Liquid eyes looked at him thankfully before he shuffled off with Wufei.

Heero waited until they where gone, "Miss me?" Quatre asked coming over to hug him. Heero returned it with a pat, "Yup, even Chuckles." He pointed to the dead pan Trowa. The blonde smiled widely, "I must say you're causing a ruckus, so very unlike you." It was true, Heero was the complete opposite of his patriarch. He was quite, he didn't drink, didn't do the drug scene, unusual for the modeling world. "You sure about this? He's an interesting character." Quatre commented as Heero was headed out, "I noticed. I'll talk to you in a bit going to clean up." With a wave he headed out.

Quatre waited until the door closed before he spun in his chair, almost giddy. "You think Trowa?" he said half reverent, his tall lover shrugged. "Maybe," the blonde smiled in devilment, "Maybe have to help them along a little." He mused, Trowa sighed internally. His lover could be absolutely devious.

Out in the hall Heero paused just before rounding the corner to his room, he could hear voices down the hall; he could recognize Duo's voice already. "So what did you fail at now?" Came a snide voice, "I didn't-" Duo mumbled, "Yeah right, you get fired yet? Be out of here on your ass." Several other voices laughed cruelly. Heero closed his eyes, guys could be bitchs. He should know, male models could be some of the worst. He was going to have to play the part, he justified it by rationalizing it. He was helping out, no one deserved to be bullied. When in reality his heart had begun to soften towards the big guy he just hadn't realized it yet. Taking a deep breath he rounded the corner.

"Duo," he called using a smug smile, one he'd used on many magazine covers, it was pure sex. He walked slowly, towards him. Ignoring the other three men, Heero wrapped his arms around the stunned Duo. "Last night was fantastic," he murmured in a fake stage whispered pushing them towards the door. "I'm so glad I have you on contract all to myself," pushing him inside he glanced to the others staring in slack jawed in amazement. He tossed them a wink the door closing with a snap.

Inside the room Heero breathed letting the fake smile drop. Glancing at his companion he frowned the man looked so forlorn. "Thank you, for helping me just now; and with the boss." He buried his face in large hands, "I'll get out of your hair, I'm really sorry about everything." Duo stood with his best hangdog look heading to the bedroom. "Hey now," Heero said softly stopping him, "I mean what I said, I would like you to stay with me until I have to leave again." Duo seemed to light up, he wasn't adapt at hiding his feels he seemed to wear them right out in the open. Heero liked that, there wasn't an ounce of guile about him. "Really? I won't be to much trouble?" Heero patted him on the back, "I'll go shower and we'll go out for a bit." Nodding Duo watched him head for the bedroom, his smooth movements, his perfect form. Duo sighed a little smiling hesitantly for the first time in months things where looking up.


	3. New Friends

Author's Note: So I am working on getting this one done as well, I really like it for some reason. I was picturing a dog so ugly it's cute, so hopefully that came across however I recommend you google it because they are the strangest looking dogs. Oddly adorable somehow. Hope you enjoy the chapter keep an eye out for a possible new story about an actor and his stuntman. Ha!

Model Behaviour

Night 3 – New Friends

After three hours in the company of Heero Yuy, Duo was more confused then ever. They had gone to the mall, a big one, and Duo had been fully prepared to spend the day carrying bags around. Clearly as part of Winner cooperation and money Duo had been worried about dealing with a rich brat; what he got was a very normal guy. They looked at video games, movies, and books. Currently they where eating fries in the food court, "So Duo why did you decide to work as an escort?" The big man hung his head, "My boyfriend left me, said he didn't find me attractive anymore." He said softly, still feeling like crying, Heero raised his eyebrow taking a swig of coke. "He sounds like a dick," Duo was shaking his head vehemently, "He looked after me…took me away from there." He looked so cute talking about his ex, as odd as that was. "I would like him back," Duo whispered rubbing suspiciously moist eyes.

"I'm sure there is a way to get him back," Heero said trying to be helpful, Duo nodded still looking downcast. Finished lunch they wandered some more, pausing outside the a pet shop. Heero liked to see the small animals, heading inside to look at the hamsters. Duo followed behind cooing over this and that stopping to wave at the puppies and kittens in the back cages. Heero following behind spotted a small dirty cage with a tiny huddled figure inside. It was in the back room where currently there where two employees of the upscale boutique where arguing. "It's useless. Ugly, missing a leg no way in hell can I sell the thing. Send it back." The man who was clearly the manager said to the other tapping the cage. "Sir they will kill it, " the manager snorted. "Like I care." He sneered, moving to leave. Duo who'd finished with the kitten spotted Heero coming over in time to hear the man say. "I'll take him."

The manger paused, realizing they'd been overheard. Red faced he began sputtering, a small portly man he came up only to Heero's chin. "I will pay for him," he said softly glancing to where the shaking figure in the crate whimpering. Duo came up behind the other man crossing his arms, one good thing about being this big he was as intimidating as hell.

"Heero, he's ugly as sin." Duo watched what had to be the saddest dog in the world wander slowly on the small grass patch outside the mall sniffing at the plants. He moved awkwardly, he was missing his left back leg completely. If only that was the worst, it was tiny Chinese Crested, a hairless breed save for tufts of fur around the head, tail and remaining paws. It's eyes bulged, and it's tongue seemed to be to big for it's head, hanging outside of it's mouth. It was just about the saddest thing he had ever seen. "We should probably take him to a vet to be checked," Duo said petting the thing softly, the dog seemed to thrive on affection. "You're right."

They had gotten a leash and collar at the store, unfortunately the only one they had left small enough for him was a pink monstrosity with little jewels on it. Heero could see the dog was a boy, "I'm embarrassed for you man," Heero said picking the dog up, smiling softly as the pink tongue licked his fingers. Duo followed behind them, feeling his heart melt as he heard the man whisper to that ridiculously ugly dog. A dog he had no doubt just rescued from certain death. Solemn faced Heero had a heart of gold.

Several hours later they exited the vet's a fairly clean bill of health, the pup had its first round of shots, examination, aside from malnutrition and the missing leg he was in the pink. The vet had said he needed some food, rest and a lot of love. "Well shall we get some dinner?" Heero asked passing the dog to Duo as they got in the car, "Sure," Duo said smothering a yawn. Since he'd been working at Blue, his sleeping patterns had been thrown off completely, "Hard working there, your sleep gets thrown off." Heero said amused, violet eyes glanced at him. The longer he spent with this intriguing man the more interesting he got.

"How about here?" Duo sputtered ignoring the pup licking his face in happiness, "It's a pretty nice place. We don't have a reservation." Heero smiled a secret smile, stopping out of the car, as the valet ran over. He took the dog back from Duo, "Got to look the part." He tucked the dog under his arm tossing the keys and striding to the entrance completely changed from the Heero from the mall. Duo followed behind smoothing his shirt, his wardrobe had improved thanks to Wufei, the dark suit and crisp white shirt fit his figure nicely. Heero was wearing ripped jeans and a black t-shirt yet he looked fantastic…maybe not with that ugly ass dog and the gaudy pink leash.

He walked right up the matrie'd, "Two," he said shortly looking ridiculously handsome. The snooty man in the suit was falling all over himself bowing and scraping them to the best table in the house, clearly he recognized Heero. "What do you do again?" Duo muttered looking around at the many eyes on them, "This and that," Heero said looking over the menu. They where sitting in a circular booth, Heero setting the dog down beside him wanting to laugh when it curled against him. Duo shook his own head looking at the menu himself, worried when there where no prices beside anything. "Don't worry my treat," he looked at blue eyes grinning sheepishly.

Dinner was wonderful, Heero listened intently as Duo chatted away about this and that complementing the food, things they had seen today. "Any idea on what to call that?" he pointed to the dog munching noisily on a hunk of prime cut steak from Heero's plate. Heero shook his shaggy head hair obscuring his eyes, "Mugsey." Duo said with a wide smile, "Mugs," for short. Confused Heero tossed him a look, "I mean look at his mug." The tall man chuckled, "I like it, Mugs."

-#-#-#-

"Duo where have you been?" Wufei caught them as they rounded the corner headed for the shared room. "Out shopping why?" the dark haired man was about to reply when he caught sight of Heero holding the pink, bejeweled leash of the ugliest dog alive. He wanted to laugh, "Because we have to be down in the club tonight," he said eyes watering from suppressing the chuckles. "Oh I forgot, but I'm on contract now." He faltered; Heero waved him on, "Go ahead, I'm going to talk to Quatre for a bit maybe come down later." Duo sent him a thankful smile hurrying to change.

Heero whistle under his breath headed for his brother's office, not going to fast his dog wasn't the quickest. Not bothering to knock he pushed in, "Hey," he called ignoring the fact that the blonde was sitting on the desk shirtless with his legs wrapped around Trowa. "Poor timing as always brother," the unfazed blonde said kissing his lover on the cheek as they disentangled. The smaller man shrugging into his overpriced dress shirt, settling in his chair lighting a cigarette. "So how was your first day back I see you picked up another stray." He gestured to the pup exploring the office, "I love the leash, super cute." His perfect lips quirked. Shrugging Heero sat on the leather couch in the office. "How have things been?" he asked, Q began to chuckle.

Down in the club Duo sat in the booth with Wufei and six other men. All regular patrons of the club and all here to see Wufei or the others. When he'd first started here he'd been requested by the most femme males ever, flamboyantly gay men. It had ended in disaster, they had been wanting him to be the aggressor he'd been at a total loss. Since then the regulars ignored him, as they where now. He would be lying if he said it didn't bother him. The sneering looks of the other hosts, the snide comments it rather hurt. Sighing he sipped at his cranberry juice. He'd rather be spending time with Heero, a weird thought to have.

"So how is he doing?" Heero asked casually, Quatre amused snubbed out his cigarette clicking on the TV. The whole building was rigged with closed circuit television. He focused in on the club, Heero coming to stand beside him, watching the silent TV. "Does he always get left out like that?" Sighing Quatre lit another smoke, "He was very popular when he first started, they love his looks big tough guy. Unfortunately his personality is to passive." He exhaled a cloud of blue smoke thoughtfully, "Truthfully I was going to give him the boot when you saved his ass. I'm pretty sure he'd not cut out for this sort of thing." Heero sighed watching the slumped figure for a couple more minutes. "Think I'll head down for a bit myself." He said grabbing his dog, "I'll see you tomorrow." Quatre halted him, "Are you going to play hero again?" The beautiful man shrugged, "Don't know what you're talking about."

Duo was just about ready to give up, he'd deal with the asses tomorrow when a startled gasp to he left caught him by surprise. "Oh wow, who is that? He'd gorgeous…" said one of the men who'd been trying to get Wufei's attention all night. Violet eyes curious as to what everyone was at turned around, his own jaw dropping. The tall figure was sex on legs. The tight denim pants hugged every muscle lovingly, his stylish motorcycle style boot. The to small, to tight filmy pink shirt that fit his perfectly sculpted torso. His hair tousled beautifully, falling about his face. Every eye in the club watched as he walked with self-assured confidence towards Duo. Dreamy violet eyes watched his every movement; he was beautiful even with the scar cutting across his nose was gorgeous. He sat beside Duo face solemn, poised close enough to imply intimacy but not close enough to touch. Duo smiled hesitantly, "Thanks." He whispered as muttered conversation swirled around them, jealous eyes watching from across the bar. Duo and Heero ignored them all, and the violet eyed man pretended for a while that this gorgeous man belonged to him.

It was sometime in the early AM that they found their shared room Duo dead on his feet. Groggy he stripped uncaring down to his boxer briefs, "Come on," he prodded the dog off the bed the tiny thing managing to take up far to much room on the king-sized monstrosity. He was in the process of pulling the comforter off when Heero appeared tooth brush in hand. "What doing?" he said around a mouthful of paste, "You can have the bed I'll take the couch." He said still fighting with the ugly dog for the blanket, "Nope, we share." Heero said firmly disappearing back to the bathroom. To tired to argue Duo snuggled in, asleep within seconds.

Heero finished undressing, usually he slept in the nude but in difference to the situation he left his underwear on. Duo was already snoring loudly a trait he learned the man had last night. Yawning himself he settled in turning off the light, eyes half closed drifting pleasantly towards sleep, oddly soothed by the rhythmic inhale, and noisy exhale. A snort was all the warning he had before an arm came around his middle and the big man was pressed up against his back. Heero froze completely suddenly fully awake. He felt panic grip the back of throat, breaking out in a cold sweat. Blue eyes closed briefly taking deep breaths, in and out. No one touched him. Quatre was the exception, he loathed contact with people it made him panic, terrified. He inhaled, exhaling, focusing on the arm he was completely non threatening the big lug was pressed up against him still snoring away content. Duo was a cuddler, the model smiled softly, as the panic ebbed and once more began to drift. His last conscious thought was he didn't mind his touch all that much.


	4. Working

Author's Note: So here we are, next installment. I have finished the rough draft of the story working on reviewing and re-doing rather time consuming especially since there is another 39 pages to go yet. Not sure if I like the original ending I may change it. Will see, for now I have also started a new story, going to try my hand at a 'fairytale', Beauty and the Beast specifically. With of course my own little twist on things. Look forward to that in the near future hopefully. Need to finish some of my other stories though. Well enough blabbing, have at it.

Model Behaviour

Night 4 – Working 

Duo woke to a wet tongue lapping at his face, snorting himself up he blinked confused looking into a pair of bulging brown eyes. "Mugs," he mumbled patting the small thing his large hand the size of the dogs body. Sleepily he glanced around the empty bedroom, the clock reading 9. "Geez he sure gets up early." He mumbled glancing around, to see if Heero was in the vicinity. Yawning and grumbling he stood calling out for the other man receiving only silence in return. Sticking his head out into the main part he found breakfast laid out, "Sweet," he mumbled Mug jumping around his feet. His stomach grumbled loudly looking at the sausage, bacon, eggs, hash brown and toast. "Oh wow," he reached for a fork pausing when David's face floated back into his mind. "He likes slender men," he mumbled opting for the bowl of fruit looking longing at the delicious looking meal. Sighing he set a couple of the sausages on a saucer putting it in front of the dog, the tiny animal swaying with the power of his tail wagging in excitement. "Eat better then me man."

Munching his light breakfast he spotted a small piece of paper beside the folded newspaper. Swallowing he pulled what appeared to be a note towards him, it was addressed to him;

_Duo,_

_Got called to work this morning. I'll meet you for lunch at Deranto. _

_Heero _

"Well there you have it; work," he glanced at the dog, "Should get you some sort of dog bed so your not taking up my bed." He grumbled, heading for the shower Mugs blissfully eating his second meal of the morning.

-#-#-#-

"Heero, your beautiful honey." The photographer called, the tall man leaned against the decaying barn frame. It was a set shoot, for a high end fashion designer. Some sort of decaying weird theme for his line of clothing, a melding of the new and futuristic with the old and decaying. He had given up long ago trying to figure out the inner workings of fashion designers all he had to do was walk the runway. Currently he was wearing the tightest skinny jeans he could fit into, fly undone the crimson coloured bikini briefs peaking out. The tank top was green, torn, dirty and grease stained. The make up artiest as smeared dirt on his face over the tones of make up he was already wearing. He crossed his arms glancing away from the camera, separating mind from body a trick he'd learned long ago to get through these tedious sessions.

"That's a wrap, well done Heero!" The photographer called tossing his camera to the assistant. The others scurried to break down the shoot. Heero moved off set heading for the curtained area to change, "Ray, I'm supposed to be on vacation." Heero said in his soft calm voice, his manger scuttling over. "I know Heero and I'm so sorry, but he demanded you for his lead model in the new line. Said you where the only one to properly show case it." Sighing Heero went behind the curtain to change alone, many models had people to dress and undress them constantly Heero was unusual in this way. He wouldn't let others touch him. It took a lot for him to allow the makeup people near him at all. After a time he'd formed a bond of sorts with one particular makeup artist named Clive, a big man who was ridiculously flamboyant. His easy manner and constant chatter didn't bother Heero at all, he was also quick and didn't get to close.

To this end Ray, his unfortunately scatterbrained manager, usually booked him to do Heero's shots. "Anyway the show is in couple of weeks he wants you to walk it. Lucky for you its here in the city." Heero pulled on his own skinny jeans, sighing about the bright yellow t-shirt sporting a yellow dasiy, not his first choice. "There's also a band wanting you to do a music video," Heero groaned aloud this time shrugging into the short sleeved cream button up. "It's a music video, no talking or lines, you just walk around looking like your usual charming self." Heero stepped out of the curtain, "What band?" Ray checked his notes, "Screaming Blood or something like that, sort of gritty emo band." Blue eyes disappeared behind dark aviators, "Whatever," he mumbled waving as he headed off. "I'll call you!" Ray shouted answering his Bluetooth as it rang, "Sure you will." Heero gunned the engine of the truck, he had a lunch date.

Duo sat perusing the want ads in the paper, "Nothing I'm good at Mugs," he spoke to the sleeping dog. It was hot today, despite the shade provided by the big umbrella at the table. He'd opted to sit out on the patio overlooking the ocean, somehow calmer out here near the rolling blue water. A welcome change from the morning, being teased and tormented by the other hosts as they compared notes on the conquests from the night prior. It hadn't helped that he'd shown up with a tiny three-legged dog on a pink rhinestone harness. "They're defiantly going to fire me after Heero leaves," he mumbled leafing though the pages, "What I can do I didn't go to college." Sighing he tossed the paper aside staring out the rolling ocean.

That was how Heero found him several minutes later, Duo looked cool and casual in the white tank and loose fitting kaki shorts, big feet in flip flops his hair was braided running down his well muscled back, eyes hidden behind the dark frames of his glasses. Without a word Heero settled before him, "Hey Heero how was work," Duo asked smiling widely, the other man returned it with a small quirk of his lips. "Fine, worked up a hunger."

The afternoon passed pleasantly, as they finished up lunch, deciding to stretch their legs taking Mug's to one of the many dog parks. Heero was happy to see the small animal looking so lively, running with the other dogs. He had a happy go lucky nature despite his circumstances, not aggressive at all. He was playing well with the others that was until one dog seemed to take exception to Mugs the bigger animal deciding to fight. Heero was between them in a heart beat, "Heero no!" Duo cried to late the large German Shepard growled lunging the canines sinking into Heero's arm. Grunting in pain the tall man remained calm hooking the dogs mouth, his arm was released and people where rushing over yelling and crying. Duo was in the middle of it all looking both terrified and worried.

"Oh my god Heero," he looked at the bleeding arm. "It's ok," Heero mumbled pulling off his over shirt wrapping it around the injury. The owner of the dog was wailing, gripping his hand apologizing over and over. "I am so sorry, he's never done that before." Duo pissed, shrugged her off Heero, "Yeah well he did, now get the hell out of the way." Steadying Heero with one arm he grabbed Mugs with the other hand guiding them to the car.

It was a hurried rush to the emergency room where he was treated his arm stitched up, needed seven sutures in total. Arm wrapped he was given pain meds and sent home under the watchful eye of Duo, the big man still upset. Mumbling and grumbling all the way back to the club. "It wasn't his fault," Heero said tired and worn out, "The hell it wasn't should have the damn thing put down." Heero chuckled, "No, he was just doing what animals do. It's the owner who needs training." Violet eyes looked at him askew, "Your ridiculously calm about this." Heero shrugged haplessly, pleasantly fuzzy from the pain pills.

Reaching the high-rise building Duo continued to fus over Heero, getting him out of the car and headed inside. Where a rather irate looking Quatre was waiting on them, "What did you do this time?" He asked glancing at the bloodstains on Heero's pants, and the white gauze encircling his arm. "Was an accident," Heero said moving past his brother. Light blue eyes gazed at the bigger man from behind wire frames; Duo folded like a house of cards. "We where at the dog park and a big dog went after Mugs, Heero saved him." He blurted out blushing red. Quatre sighed looking at Heero shaking his head. "Always the hero." He muttered, coming close Quatre rested his forehead against his brothers. Blonde hair melding into dark brown locks, "You ok?" he asked softly, serious frown on his normally placid face. Heero's lips pulled in a tiny smile, "Yeah, going to go to my room send some dinner?" Pulling away the fair one nodded, fingers already pulling out a new cigarette, "Trowa," he called over his second in command, lighting the stick. "Sir?" he came forward already knowing what his boss was going to ask. "Make it so."

Ensconced on the couch he allowed Duo to worry over him, the big man having set up a cozy spot finding something other then porn on the movie channels. Food came and the pair spent a quiet evening watching bad horror movies. Despite the late hour Quatre had come through with steak and all the fixings. Heero dug in with gusto, horn rimmed glasses perched on his nose. Duo couldn't figure out how he made the old school glasses look so trendy and cool. Duo glanced at the steak, it looked delicious, all he'd had today was a salad and that fruit from breakfast. "Eat," Heero encouraged cutting off a bit of fat passing it to the dog.

"Not hungry," he said casually bushing red as his stomach grumbled loudly. A perfect brow rose, meekly he picked at the veggies. Heero didn't push figuring if Duo wanted to tell him he would. Dinner finished Duo tided up, making sure Heero took his pain meds. Amused blue eyes watched as he argued with the dog moving him to a new addition to the room a large red pillow. "It's the smallest one they had," he grumbled the dog dwarfed in the almost two soft cushion.

Finished he sat beside Heero once more settling in to watch the end of the movie. Sitting in companionable silence for a while until; "I wanted to ask what it was you did," Duo finally remembering what he wanted to ask. Quietly waiting for an answer; it never came. He glanced over frowning when he realized the medication had won out and Heero was slumbering peacefully. Sighing Duo gathered the man in his arms, his lanky fame not as heavy as he'd thought. Carefully he stripped the man down to his underwear, pausing when he caught sight of the oh so tight bikini briefs. Duo's eyes widened he had thought Heero was beautiful he'd been wrong, the man was gorgeous. "You should be a model," he mumbled covering him up, a sad smile playing across his face. Ignoring his heart thumping a little harder in his chest.


	5. I'm Going to Start a Fight

Author's Note: Nothing like a new chapter, I finally got most of this proof read and ready for posting. Damn thing is pretty long, but I cranked it out rather quickly, anyway spending a lot of time working on my fairytale one make sure to check it out I sure am a big fan of that one. Anyway I like this chapter moves the plot along, plus I was feeling vindictive about ex's (wonder why :p). Heero also comes off pretty bad ass model with attitude, go with it. As always enjoy!

Model Behaviour

Night 5 – I'm Going to Start a Fight 

"Feel like a movie?" Heero asked Duo nodded trying to suppress that smile that had been tickling his lips all day. It had begun with Mugs; with only three legs the small dog tired quite quickly. Heero deciding they should get some sort of carrier for him…with air vents…and shoulder straps. It had been difficult to find one in a somewhat masculine colour many leaning towards, pinks and purples. However they're search had proved fruitful, and Mugs was currently happily sitting in the dog purse tongue protruding as he watched people wander back and forth. Heero, who was wearing said dog purse was looking stylish again today his tight black jeans, and red sleeveless shirt. The white gauze wrapped around his arm didn't detract for he picture at all. How he made gauze look cool was beyond Duo, though the dog in the bag was killing him.

"Sure," he finally answered as they stood checking movie times, the next one wasn't for an hour and half, "How about dinner?" The pair moved off wandering the brightly lit downtown strip, busy despite the fact it was still early evening. Heero paused spotting a book in the window he'd been interested in, "Dunno if I want it," he mumbled to himself squinting to see through the glass.

Duo eyes roving glanced around the bustling main drag, watching people hurry past the large lights and signs advertising everything from chocolate to hair removal. Violet eyes where drawn to a sign that was changing advertisements. An almost nude female model in the latest underwear flipped to a man wearing nothing but tight boxer briefs water sliding across his perfectly toned body. He looked really familiar, "Who…" he squinted trying to see the distant sign; the picture in black and white save for the bright blue eyes. The scar crossing his perfect nose, "It's you!" Duo cried looking back to Heero wide eyed, "What?" The other man turned, purple eyes looking from the perfect quaffed model that screamed sex, to the man in a red tank top that had a pink hair tie holding his bangs out of his eyes. "Oh yeah, underwear thing." He said glancing at the ad, "You are a model I knew it! Oh wow that is so awesome." Grinning Duo kept up the chatter as they found a place to eat.

"So why did you get into modeling? I mean not like your not beautiful or anything." Duo backtracked blushing again once more putting his foot in his mouth. Heero amused shrugged, "Just did, someone asked and I had nothing else to do." He said softly feeding Mugs a bit of meat, "Oh wow I wish something like that had happened to me." He looked suddenly sad, "I have nothing, finished high school that's about it." Duo frowning now looked away, that thought brining to surface once more he was on borrowed time.

"Maybe you should go back to school?" Heero said supportively, wondering why he cared. He'd know then man three days now, yet it felt like a life time. He was more and more eager to spend time with the man; it had been so long since he'd had this sort of companionship. After 'his' death, and Trowa coming into Quatre's life…he had stopped being needed. Now this big goofy, yet straight forward guy seemed to need him. Dark eye glanced to him, Duo throwing him a shy smile.

Dinner finished they headed back to the theatre now completely dark outside, buying tickets first they took Mugs for a small walk around the faux greenery outside the big complex. Duo sat on the bench watching as Heero calmly followed the odd looking dog hopping here and there curious. His owner seemed to have infinite patience with the pup. Duo found his eyes straying back to the billboard as it flipped to Heero once more. Duo studied the face serious, eyes almost making love to the camera. The hard lines of his body; a body Duo had touched the previous night. Run his to large hands across the taught planes. The sign flipped and Duo looked back to the real man now squatting looking at something Mugs was interested in, in the fading twilight he looked so different, yet somehow more real…more human then the beautiful face on the advertisement.

Heero was returning now, Mugs following along Duo opened the black bag it was nicer then the pink leash at least. He put the animal in grinning when he curled up yawning the small adventure wearing him out. Heero picked up the bag, "Maybe they have a dog backpack," he mumbled frowning. Duo gently took the bag slinging it over his shoulder, Heero walked beside him headed inside. "You look pretty gay," Heero teased softly eyeing the to light pink shirt, one of Duo's favorites when he'd been smaller and cuter. Despite his best efforts it fit far to snugly, his loose jeans fit him well and his flip flops where well broken in. Laughing Duo nudged him gently, a quick touch that he took for granted but for Heero it was a big step. "Heero, it's ok I am gay." Laughing softly they headed for their movie.

"I thought I was good," Duo reasoned finishing the last of his drink tossing the cup in the garbage. "It wasn't great," Heero argued, the movie had been the atypical action adventure where the good guy always got the girl and saved the day all while they where looking perfectly sauve. "I thought he was handsome," Duo said dreamily, Heero laughed at that shaking his head. "A terrible reason to like a B movie at best." He teased gently, pausing when he realized Duo was no longer walking beside him. "Duo?" He asked turning to see the big man frozen, eyes wide.

Duo was having a hard time catching his breath, he had recognized him first. The easy, confident stance, the perfectly slicked hair, the gym created body. It was David, his David. That wasn't what froze him however, it was the slim, adorable blonde on his arm. Wearing small jean shorts, tank top and what had to be David's zip sweater, the oversized clothing making him look almost childlike. He was everything Duo had been. "Duo?" The voice didn't penetrate his mind, Heero was glancing back following the line of his vision. His rigid body, his panicked breathing, it didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on. Eyes fastened on a couple, he realized he was looking at the ex, Heero wanted to wince in sympathy wondering what Duo would do. Would he keep moving? Would he force a confrontation?

The big man turned and ran. "Shit!" Heero took off after him. Waiting until they where outside before calling out to him. "Come on, Duo!" He called not paying attention to their surroundings, only thinking to catch up to Duo which he did several blocks later when the big guy tripped falling to his knees gasping. Heero halted beside him panting lightly, wasn't often he had to run that fast. "Hey," Heero said squatting down beside him. Duo rocked back on his knees, looking upwards refusing to cry. He wasn't going to let David get to him like that.

Pain filled violet eyes started upwards as he breathed deep, concentrating on the sounds of he city around them, the soft breathing of the man beside him.

Heero said nothing more, there was nothing to say. None of those cliché words where going to ease the pain. So they stayed like that for long moments in the silent tableau until finally Duo stood shakily to his legs wincing when he saw the tear in his jeans the knee bloodstained. "Sorry," he mumbled, Heero shook his head the small ponytail bobbing. In control once more Duo blinked looking around, "Where are we?" Duo mumbled confused his companion shrugging, "Dunno followed you." Turning they began to trudge back the way they came noticing for the first time they weren't in the best part of the city. "Lets get back." Duo said quietly eyes darting around, Heero followed behind him as the big guy picked up speed.

"Hey what do we have here…" four figures stepped in front of the pair. Bigger guys, yet clearly young Heero could tell by their faces, still sporting the baby fat. Duo nervous swallowed, backing up a step before planting his feet firmly. "Couple little fags," one said, another cracked his knuckles in a threatening fashion. Shrugging Heero stepped to walk around them, he was in no mood to banter with prejudice assholes. "Where you going sweetie?" the assumed ring leader stepped forward pushing him back, "You look like you have money." Sighing the tall man sent a chilling look his way, "You really want to do this?" his voice, low, threatening. Duo was pulling him back, "Its ok, I'll give them my wallet they can…" Heero shook his head. "No, we are going home."

The four boys laughed uproarisly, beginning to advance. Heero handed his bag with Mugs in it over to Duo. "Hold my dog," he said in that same completely monotone voice. Heero's whole demeanor seeming to change, calm, cool, and composed; his ice an icy blue. Duo as if in a trance took the bag watching the whole episode unfold outside his own body. He wasn't standing in a shady part of town, he wasn't holding a models dog in a bag as four men decided to beat the shit out of them.

The leader struck first his fist connecting with Heero's face snapping it hard to the side. Like many of his ignorant kind, he expected the pretty looking man to crumble and give in weeping, pleading for then to stop. This one didn't. Blood running from the corner of his mouth Heero turned grinning widely, an insane grin…the four stepped back, wondering for the first time if they had picked the wrong fight.

-#-#-#-

"We should go to the hospital," Duo whispered as they walked slowly towards their room Heero wavered a little Duo supporting him. He would be lying if he said he wasn't in awe of the lithe man at the moment. For all his size and bulk Duo had never been in a fight, never even seen a fight, until today. Heero had kicked some serious ass, they had left the four moaning on the sidewalk. "You are so bad ass," Duo whispered, not meaning to say anything aloud he blushed when blue eyes glanced at him. Despite his embarrassment Duo winced in sympathy, Heero had not gotten away clean, the corner of his mouth was split the blood dried and cracked. There was a patch of skin under his eye that was swelling and darkening. He'd also taken a couple of body shots that he was no doubt currently reliving.

Inside they got ready for bed, Duo finishing his teeth wandered back into the bedroom where Heero was sitting stripped to his underwear. There was a large bruise already forming along his ribs. "How are your stitches?" Duo asked checking the gauze, Heero blinked looking at him as if coming out of a trance. He looked down at the bloodstained bandage, Duo knelt in front of him unwrapping the soiled bindings. Dull blues eyes watched as the stitches where reveled, the blue threads having smears of now clotted blood around them. Gently Duo patted the arm clean, replacing the wrappings.

Heero watched the whole procedure silently, memories boiling forth it had been so long ago. He'd thought this part of his life had ended. He had wanted to run to Quatre, it had always been his brother who'd patched him up so long ago. Unable to hit 'him', Heero taken it out on those around him, peers, street people. His youth had been full of bruises, breaks, and cuts; and it had always been his brother wiping his bloodied knuckles. Then Trowa had come and he was pushed aside. Then 'he' had died and they hadn't needed him at all. So he'd left.

Traveling the world afraid, closed off. He didn't want anyone to see beyond his pretty exterior. The blonde head kneeling before him cleaning his injuries faded and meshed into the dark head that was real and here. "You going to be ok?" worried violet eyes looked at him, clear, innocent, and genuine. "Yeah I think I will," Heero smiled softly.

Duo's snores began, as they started out on opposite sides of the bed. Wide awake, Heero was having a hard time shutting down. Turning he inched closer, feeling the heat radiating off the warm body. He looked ridiculously cute right now, his hair had been thrown up in a sloppy bun now pulling free and matted about his head. He was wearing a beater tonight the white material rucked up his chest, mouth slightly open as snores issued forth. Heero smiled a little, his life had certainly become more interesting since he'd been accosted in his room. With a snort Duo turned cuddling into Heero with a mumble, before once more breathing deep and even in sleep. Long, thin fingers gently brushed the mess of hair from his face not even trying to get away from the touch. A loud yawn caught him by surprise, reaching out he gently laid a hand on Duo's closing his eyes in slumber.


	6. With a Little Help

Author's Note: Ahhh the life of a part time worker. Three part time jobs at the moment it's pretty tiring juggling all that. Still with nothing else to do in the evenings I write because it sooths me and I get tried out by times. Be nice to have a job with a fixed schedule instead of living week to week, but I guess it's just shades of the economy. Maybe I should start writing original works, try and get them published. Be a hell of a lot easier to be a famous novelist. Dare to dream I guess. For now enjoy the next installment!

P.S. Oh! I got a lot of comments about people wondering who is actually bottom in this story. Muhahahah not gonna tell that would ruin the surprise.

Model Behaviour

Night 6 – With a Little Help 

"Ow, Ow, Ow!" Duo winced away from the brush, steady hands pulling him back. "Heero it hurts…" Duo whined ducking away again, strong hands holding firm to the length of hair. "Need to get the knots out," Heero said softly, focusing on sliding the brush through the thick chocolate mane. It was still early only eight by the beside clock, as they sat together on the bed Duo between Heero's long outstretched legs. The later was trying to get the massive knots out of his silky mane, "Maybe I should cut it off," Duo said quietly. Heero's hands stilled, "Why?" Duo shrugged wide shoulders, a small pain lancing though his heart. He had always had long hair, the sisters at the orphanage had never wanted to cut it, then David had said he looked cuter with it.

The tension thick, Heero kept brushing, the mats gone now leaving silky hair he could play with all day. In the quietness of the room a sudden vibration, then the sounds of a song blared out from Heero's cell ending the thick feeling. Sighing he set aside the brush pressing talk. "Yuy," he said in that calm, quiet voice of his. Duo leaned back against Heero's chest without thought, eyes focused on the TV. Listening distantly to his voice rumble in his chest, Heero without thinking threaded fingers through the loose hair playing with the thick strands absent mindedly.

"Heero where the hell are you?" Ray his manger yelled angry, Heero held the phone away from his head. "Am I supposed to be somewhere?" he asked calmly, "Yeah here for filming, you're supposed to start work on that music video today." Heero closed his eyes rubbing them; "Was that today?" there was an angry snort, "Yes well get your beautiful ass down here." There was a click and the line went dead, Heero glanced to where worried violet eyes where looking up at him from the chest. "You're filming? A music video?" Heero nodded shifting out from under the other man moving into the bathroom. He showered quickly minding his arm, getting out he stalled in front the mirror suddenly recalling the events of last night as he looked at his swollen cut lip, the black bruise under his eye, he split and bleeding knuckles. He wasn't model material at the moment.

Duo was glancing at him still worried from the doorway, chewing his lower lips, an awkward looking Mugs was also watching. "Is it going to be ok?" Nodding Heero patted him on the way to get dressed. "It'll be fine."

"Heero, Jesus, I've been waiting for so long…" he trailed off jaw dropping when he finally got a good look at his number one money maker. "Holy fuck!" He rushed to him, "What the hell happened?" He looked over his gauze wrapped arm, to the swollen and bruised face. Heero simply shrugged, Ray was beside himself, "Oh my god what do I tell them? You can't do this? How did? I mean…" he was so flustered he looked as though his head might explode. "You cannot do shows and shoots looking like this." His agent began to hyperventilate, Heero sighed, wasn't he supposed to be a drama queen? He didn't really care if he quit modeling, it was something to do. Right now however he was more interested in the long haired man who was staying with him. Ray was working himself into a fine snit when a new voice joined them, "Is this him?" it was the director striding towards them looking harried, "Your late," he halted looking closer, squinting against the bright desert sun. "Good you've started make up," he checked his clipboard before shooting over his shoulder, "Need more blood Shawn!" he called, Ray's mouth dropped open in shock. "Get changed," the director ordered before hurrying off to deal with the band.

Heero's lips quirked before he left Ray headed for the trailer.

-#-#-#-

"So they didn't mind you looked beat up?" Heero, Duo and Mugs, who was fast becoming a favorite in Club Blue where seated in the dinning room of the club having a late dinner. Most of the patrons having already moved on to the actual club part. Heero had gotten back from filming about and hour ago, eager to tell Duo about his day. It was a nice feeling, having to come back to someone who was waiting for you, excited to hear from you. It had been so long since Heero had that, someone to worry over him. "Wow, must be a weird video." Heero nodded, a self deprecating smile, "Well they wanted a scared model to begin with." Duo froze salad halfway to his mouth, those lips twisted in upset. "Don't say that, your beautiful Heero, I would love to look like that." Blue eyes blinked in surprise, Duo blushed brightly looking away feeding Mugs a bit of bacon from his salad.

Surprise turned to interest, Heero decided to let the comment pass, changing the subject. "What did you do today?" Duo latched onto the offered topic with a theatrical groan. "Working, boss said if I'm not with you I need to help out in the club. I also have to still train with Wufei." He frowned at that, "Anyway they had me moving boxes of stuff all day, setting up the dining room." As he warmed up to the topic his stories where telling. Heero listened patently, storing away every smile, every gesture. Smiling when appropriate, frowning when Duo made a telling statement about an interaction with one of the other hosts at the club. It was a gay club, and sometimes the boys could be just as bad if not worse then girls. Quatre was right, Duo didn't belong here.

"Would it be easier to not train anymore? Would you prefer not too?" Heero asked quietly. Duo looked a him sadly, shrugging. "I have nothing else." He said quietly in return, there dinner plates where cleared away, "I have to go to the club tonight and sit with guests." Duo confessed, hesitantly Heero nodded understanding but a small flare of jealously licked his belly. "I'm no good though, they don't want me." He whispered as if confessing a dark secret, "What do you mean?" Heero asked as the headed back up to the room. Duo explained as Heero settled on the bed, Mugs curling in his lap, the big man stripped out of the shorts and t-shirt shrugging into black dress pants and a violet dress shirt.

"Because of the way I look I attract, rather effeminate men looking for a strong top. I guess is the best way to explain." He said red-faced checking his appearance. "So?" Heero prompted not understanding right away. Duo got redder of that was possible, Heero finally made the connection, "Ah," was all he said Duo nodding sharply finished primping. "So they don't like me, they like the idea of me but when they do meet me they don't like me." Heero was having a hard time following along. "Well I got to go, be back late." He smiled at the man stretched out of the bed. With a wave he was gone.

Heero sat in the now quite room stroking the dogs head softly, lost in thought. He was treading in new territory, he sort of understood was Duo was saying but he'd never been in a gay relationship before. Of course he was aware of Quatre and Trowa, but outside of them kissing on occasion he was lost. He'd never had a relationship in his life, men or women he'd never wanted anything. He didn't want to be touched, it came as simple as that, even the smallest human contact he always shied away from that. "Maybe some research…" he mumbled grabbing his phone and opening the web browser.

Duo sighed deeply glancing down at his drink, an actual glass of wine tonight he'd hoped the liquor would give him courage. He'd been here maybe an hour and half, having interacted with only two or three men tonight. Wufei was surrounded as always, laughing and smiling as those who looked on love struck. Without customers his chances of being able to stay where dwindling to nothing despite his new friendship with the bosses brother. Taking another sip of wine to fortify himself deciding to try again. Leaning causally against the bar, he sent a sultry look to a small man across the room, pretending indifference. All of Wufei's instructions running through his head.

Heero took a deep breath tugging on the gaudy top, not his usually attire but tonight he was playing a part. A new part, but he felt like he could do it, if it would help Duo he could do it. Resolutely he set his features angry, taking one last breath he pushed through the swinging doors dramatically. Drawing instantly all attention in the room. Including the one he wanted to most, Heero made a show of frowning looking cutely upset. Duo was shell-shocked, that normally solemn face was incredibly expressive portraying every emotion. With exaggerated shock, bright blue eyes landed on him glossed lips widening. Heero marched over to Duo stopping in front of him face close as possible, "Heero what…" those too blue eyes looked at him again, "Look indifferent," he whispered maintaining that cute frown. "What?" Duo was having trouble forming words, Heero looked far beyond handsome tonight he was sexy as all hell.

His hair was tousled perfectly, his eyes rimmed in black, his lips touched with a pink gloss that drew attention to their perfect shape. The cut and bruises where hidden by the makeup, and the black fingerless gloves hid torn knuckles. His model frame was clad in another pair if skintight jeans, his shirt was sleeveless, beyond tight and a gauzy see through white. "Look indifferent, like you don't care about me," violet eyes blinked before he did just that. Heero put his hands on slim hips tilting them to look angry and upset. He was wearing a black leather cuff on his wrist; around his neck was a tight choker with a small pair of wings on it.

"What are we doing?" Duo asked softly aware of all eyes looking at them, Heero brought his hands up holding them out to the side. "We are pretending to have a lovers quarrel," he explained. Duo finally looked at him more confused then ever, "Why?" Heero lowered his arms again stepping closer, "If you have a fight with your lover it sparks interest in others right?" Duo didn't know what to say, "I look like your lover right? A bottom?" Heero was close now whispering in Duo's ear, the big body shuddering. Blue eyes glanced around all eyes where on them some in shock and surprise, others in jealousy and interest. Satisfied, Heero brought his arms up wrapping them around Duo's neck sending a smug look at one particular offender; one that was not feigned.

Duo brought his own arms around Heero pulling the hard body close, burying his face in the others neck hiding his smile. He'd seen the looks they where getting they did look like a couple. "Why?" Duo asked again inhaling the warm scent of Heero. "To help," he said simply. Pulling away Heero leaned against him surveying the bar with a bored, detached interest. "I did some research," he said softly, "See what was meant by being the submissive partner," He didn't mention he had looked at a few pictures, the more he'd looked at them the more he'd imagined Duo and him together in those pictures he'd looked at.

"So what should we do?" Duo whispered, feeling a particular tightness in his chest. The best looking guy in the room was with him. Heero glanced around people where dancing close on the floor. The music a mix of fast and slow, as one of those slow songs came on he pulled Duo onto the dance floor. Wrapping his arms around him, pulling him close Heero pressed as close as possible. They moved slowly, Duo wrapped big arms around him pulling him close, "Thank you," he whispered softly. Heero smiled in return he was enjoying being in Duo's arms, enjoyed being with Duo…but he hadn't quite figured out what that all meant yet.

"Sir you should see this," came the quite voice of Trowa Barton secretary to the owner of the Winner Corporation. "What is it Trowa?" light blues eyes glanced up from the paper work he was doing, his lover had the TV turned into the security cameras in the club watching the dance floor in particular. He picked out Duo right away his big body easily distinguishable among the others , along with distinctive hair. He was slow dancing with someone, someone who looked a hell of a lot like his brother. Amazed he stood slowly moving to get a closer look at what was going on, "Heero is letting him hold him," he said softly astounded as he watched the pair. "It would appear so," he could hear the smile in his partners voice. The blond grinned slowly, despite the fuzzy picture he could see the smile on his beautiful face, a heart breaking, beautiful face. No longer cold, detached he looked so human. "May have to help this along a little," he mumbled the wheels in his head already turning, "What do you have in mind?" Trowa asked with no small amount of trepidation. "Heero's filming all week right?" the other nodded, a devious smile crossed his lips, "Lets put Duo on escorts all week."


	7. First Date

Author's Note: I maybe weird but these next two chapters in this story I absolutely love. More on that late however, for now this one if great, build-up but I don't want to say anymore or else it will ruin it. Been working on my fairytale story and also a one shot I hope to have done soon here. Funny how one shots for me end out getting out of control. For now enjoy and eyes out for more of _Cursed_.

Model Behaviour

Night 7 - First Date 

Heero was in a bad mood. He couldn't quite figure out why. For whatever reason it was it seemed to be helping his role in this music video however. He still hadn't figured out what it was about, all he knew is he'd been wandering around in the dessert wearing various crazy leather outfits, looking like he'd gotten the snot beat out of him. From what he could get his women had been killed at the beginning, he'd been beaten, and now he was seeking vengeance on the bad guys.

As the director called cut, Heero pulled the helmet off thick hair matted and sweating in the afternoon desert sun. It was Saturday, they'd been filming all week and today was finishing up the final bits of the video. He was happy true, he'd get to spend more time with Duo, but that still didn't lift his bad mood. It wasn't the heat, it wasn't the work, or at least it wasn't his work. If he was honest it was Duo's work that had him angry. Because of Heero's work the last week Duo had been 'escorting' other men around. It wasn't sex, but the thought of Duo out with other men put him in a bad mood.

He was out late, and Heero was always asleep exhausted from being in the sun all day by the time he got home. He didn't have the heart to wake him in the morning. Though whenever he awoke that big body was pressed against him snoring loudly. There was a party tonight though, the band was having a big thing at one of the local clubs. While it wasn't usually something that Heero liked attending he thought it maybe a good opportunity to spend some time together outside the club. "All set for the next scene?" Nodding Heero pulled the helmet on first, he had to get through this day.

-#-#-#-

"Oh my god the service here is trash," he drawled none to quietly eyes rolling to the service people who stumbled all over themselves to help him. Duo was seriously thinking about strangling himself with one of the designer scarves on the wall. He'd been escorting customers all week, from evening shows and events, to day trips shopping. It hadn't been a pleasant experience, his clients didn't want him to talk, didn't care at all what was doing as long as it was looking good. He listened to them, hung on their arm, or carried their shopping as they bitched and whined they're way though the boutiques. His current partner was the son of some sort of CEO who had gotten Duo strictly to look good with him in public. He'd been told to dress a certain way, so he had wearing the ugly floral shirt and to tight leather pants that squeaked when he walked. His hands full of shopping as well as the bag that held the clients mean ass little dog. Like Heero this man had a small dog in a purse, yet this dog unlike Mugs who despite his looks was a sweetheart, this little thing was mean and nasty already having bit Duo a couple of times.

"Isn't this sweet! For you sugar," the client held up the designer dog coat to his stupid little pooch where it continued to snap and growl from its confinement. Cooing over the dog's antics he laughed deciding to get one of each of the coats. Duo looked them over spotting one he thought would look adorable on Mugs, it was black with silver buckles far more manly then the pink leash he endured. Violet eyes glanced to where his 'date' was disappearing into the change rooms. "Excuse me, could I take this one?" he said softly pointing to the coat arms still full of bags, the dog an annoyance he wished he didn't have. The harried looking women gave him a smile happy to help a polite customer. Duo bought it tucking away the coat that probably cost more then he should have spent. The little ugly dog had grown on him.

Several hours later, found Duo finally free of the 'date' the flamboyant man had cooed over him promising to ask for him again Duo had fled not wanting to deal with that again. Hurrying to their room the first thing he did was get out of stupid leather pants. Groaning in relief he flopped on the bed, disturbing Mugs who yawned coming over to nudge the big body licking him once in hello before curling up and sleeping once again. Yawning widely, sleepy violet eyes glanced to the dog, "You got the right idea Mugs." He mumbled already drifting off, the hectic week catching up with him.

Heero heard the pair before he saw them, the picture was ridiculously cute. Both Mugs and Duo stretched out on their backs, snoring. Chuckling he snapped the picture deciding to set it as his wallpaper and screen lock. Settling on the edge of the bed a tentative hand reached out smoothing long hair back from the slumbering face, his bad mood evaporating like the wind. His thumb smoothed across pale lips, snorting Duo woke blinking sleepily he glanced around eyes lighting on the figure seated on the bed. "Heero," he smiled still half asleep, "All done?" he nodded smiling hesitantly. His jaw cracking in a yawn he sat up hand up his shirt scratching his muscular torso. Mugs happy to see his master was over getting his belly rubbed, long thin fingers obliging. "Oh hey I got him something," Standing Duo shuffled over to where he dropped his wallet and the bag pulling out the coat he returned to the bed. Blue eyes watched happily as he put the coat on the small dog watching with humor as the tiny thing seemed to prance in happiness.

"Shopping today?" Heero asked softly watching Mugs roll about in the new garment. "Urgh, yeah he was a total brat." Duo whined, "They all have been sucks going out with these people they don't really care that I'm there as long as I'm looking good." He lay back on the bed putting his head in Heero's lap closing his eyes in bliss when those dexterous fingers combed through his loose hair. Heero listened as Duo let a weeks worth of tension spill out, "It's hard…it's so hard. They pay for you have to do what they want. Whatever they want, in their eyes you're property." Duo was upset; this was not the glamour's world he had hoped. He was feeling infinitely better though, they sat quietly Duo enjoying the fingers messaging his hair and Heero just calming. "Feel like going out tonight?" Heero finally asked, Duo looked up at him from his lap. "Where too?" Heero shrugged, "The band who's video I was in is having a wrap party at a club thought we could go for a bit get out of here." Duo grinned, "Really? That would be so good, can just be me." He looked happy, enthusiastic, Heero smiled hoping secretly that maybe this party wasn't going to be like so many of the celebrity parties he had attended.

Quatre smiled as he watched the pair move across the screen headed out of building. They must be headed to a party of some sort, "He looks different tonight." Trowa commented eyes studying the pair intently, he had a point. Duo wasn't wearing the usual business casual clothing most of hosts wore. They where dressed to go out looking like a couple. Heero had been in a grumpy mood all week, coming into his office to spy on Duo when he was working in the building down in the club. He was jealous pure and simple. Long arms wrapped around Trowa pulling him close, eyes closed. His plan was working marvelously; he'd have the two together by the end of the week. Blue eyes closed as Trowa began kissing him harshly, surrendering happily to his lover.

Heero couldn't help the small smile as he watched Duo practically bouncing in excitement. There was a line up outside the exclusive club, rather long as people waited to be let in or rejected. He couldn't help looking a Duo again, he was very much himself tonight. The tight denim jeans hugged him lovingly; the black sheer tank top kept riding up as he moved showing well-muscled abs. The jeans where so low he could follow the lines of his hips trailing to where the denim bulged a little. Or maybe that was simply Heero's own imagination. "This is so cool," Duo whispered grabbing Heero's arm, happy he'd gone all out it had been so long since he didn't have to dress to impress a 'client.' He may not be small and cute anymore but…he shook his head not tonight. Tonight he was on a date with the incredible looking Heero.

"Heero Yuy," he said coolly to the bouncer watching as the muscle bound guy checked his list. He nodded ever so slightly opening the door and allowing them entrance. Duo's awed indrawn breath made it all worthwhile. The club had been done up especially for the event, dark with flashing lights, the music thumping and pounding. Violet eyes where everywhere at once, "Oh wow Heero this is awesome." He spotted one of the bad members, "Oh my god it's them," he whispered looking star struck, Heero chuckled guiding them in glancing around himself. They had decorations form the video props scattered around pictures, blown up huge around the place. A screen was running various still shots of the filming as well as clips from the music video it's self. Mostly of the band but every so often there was a picture of Heero. "Heero," Duo breathed as a particularly nice photo came up.

Duo was stunned as the almost surreal looking picture of Heero, he was wearing tight denim jeans tall black boots reaching his knees, his t-shirt was dark and ripped. A gun belt was slung on hips, he was wearing a black helmet with a visor pushed up but that's not what was the coolest. His bruises, now almost gone, where highlighted and exaggerated bloody gauze trailed from his arms and knuckles. "That's why they didn't get mad about your bruises." The photo changed and Duo pouted, he loved that picture, he really wanted a copy of it. "Did you want to meet some of the band?" Heero offered, the excited gleam was all the encouragement he needed.

Duo was having a great time, he chatted with the band, other up and coming missions, even some other models. He got separated from Heero at some point the other man pulled aside by some other people he knew. Duo kept glancing towards him making sure he knew where he was. The tall figure looked good again tonight, black dress pants, with the white dress shirt was elegant yet causal. The sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a thick back cuff on one wrist. Duo wished he could pull off that sort of effortless style, Heero looked more like Wufei then he could. Pulled back to the present he spotted a sudden flash of gold that caught his eye. Curious he started at the person, vaguely familiar. It was hard to see in the flashing lights, excusing himself he got closer to the wildly gyrating figure. Getting a better look he finally figured it out, it was the small man he'd seen with David at the movies!

Inching closer to get a better look at the tall figure he was rubbing against, practically having sex with the other man on the dance floor. Was it David? David had never gone out to clubs…at least not with him. Curious now he got closer, following as the couple moved away towards the back. Loosing sight of them he glanced in the back room pausing, his mind not registering what he was seeing. There where a lot of naked people…men and women….having sex.

Heero panicked a little when he lost sight of Duo, catching the tail of his long hair disappearing across the floor. Thankfully he was so tall, he hurried after him finding him standing in front of an open door in the back, his face said it all but Heero looked anyway. Sighing he gently drew Duo away, "Hey Duo come on," nodding mutely he followed as if dazed. Heero shook his head, he had figured it would turn out to be that sort of party but not until later. Still it was only back room they could stay a bit longer for now, Heero had every intention of getting Duo out before it got to out of hand.

"Heero…they where having an orgy." He whispered still looking a little shell shocked. That statement was very telling, Duo was still terribly naïve. "I know, it's ok nothing to do with us." He pulled him towards a booth to collect himself. "How about a drink," Heero rubbed his leg soothingly, a red faced Duo nodded trying to get the image out of his head. Sex with women did nothing for him. "Sure, can I have a Cosmo?" Heero nodded gesturing for the waitress, she hurried through the crowed. "Cosmo and pint of Canadian please." He asked over the music, turning back to Duo with a comforting smile.

Across the bar hungry eyes followed the models every movement, he licked his lips hungry. He'd been waiting all week to lay hands on the cold bitch. Thos ice blue eyes, that holier then thou aloofness. He'd show him. Still watching he moved to follow the waitress, standing as close as possible as she placed the drink order. Waiting casually he eyed the couple in the booth, ignoring the big lump. He had no interest in the muscle bound moron. He wanted that beautiful cock tease; he'd been practically begging for it all week. Sending him glances, teasing him with his reveling clothing. He was going to break that ass. The bartender set the drinks on the bar turning away, the glasses unattended for a moment as the distracted waitress rifled through her apron. He glanced at the beer and fruity drink. To easy, he tossed the white powder in the pink concoction. A little secret blend of his own. Now he waited. Disappearing into the crowd to watch and wait, enjoying the already throbbing erection he sported.


	8. Too Cute

Author's Note: This is my favorite chapter in this story, I thik this is my all time fav chapter ever. The imigrey is just all kinds of hot. I needed to post it right away because I love it! Ha ha! Hope you guys enjoy too little bit of a warning for mature themes on this one. But oh so hot…so flipping hot. I won't ramble anymore, enjoy be interested to see what you think.

WARNING MATURE THEMES MAN ON MAN!

Model Behaviour

Night 8 – Too Cute

Duo sipped his drink smacking his lips it tasted a little weird but rather good, shrugging he sipped again. Heero took a draught of his beer, "I can't picture any other model drinking beer." Duo teased, feeling better the drink was helping a warmness was settling in his stomach things where beginning to feel good. He sipped again almost draining it. Heero was almost finished his beer when Duo done his grabbed his arm, "Let's dance!" He yelled over the music dragging him onto the floor.

Cursing his luck the stranger glanced back to the booth, he'd been drawn in by a colleague wanting to boast about the success of the video. He hadn't seen his love get the drink but the empty glasses on the table where telling. Moving through the people he spotted the wild hair dancing. He got closer; it was only a matter of time before he felt the effects of the drug.

Duo was feeling good, really good. He gyrated against Heero wrapping his arms around the tall man slithering down him. "Heero," he breathed, feeling hot and pleasurable. Heero was so beautiful. "Beautiful," he yelled into his ear voicing his last thought. The model nodded, a arm wrapped around Duo's waist, he was a little worried. You couldn't get drunk off one drink could you? Not a guy Duo's size at least, "Yeah!" Duo cried rocking back knocking Heero away, the model staggering, Duo was a big guy. Arms surrounded Heero suddenly pulling him away. He froze instantly, stopping.

"It's ok, going to be fine." A slimy voice whispered confidently in his ear. Pissed Heero rammed his elbow back, the other man let out a gasp releasing him. Turning he recognized his would be kidnapper, he'd seen him watching before. Some sort of crew man his greasy stare had followed him around the set consistently. A crash had people yelling, Heero glancing around in time to see Duo crumple. Hurrying over he was kneeling in front of him, "Heero I don't feel right," his face was flushed red, sweaty, eyes hooded. He was breathing hard, "Duo? What happened?" He shook his head, as Heero helped him to stand the big man staggering. "Shit," Heero mumbled, eyes lighting on the ugly guy who's tried to grab him, he was looking wide eyed trying to slink away. Heero figured it out; the bastard had wanted to drug him, had to have been the drinks.

Security came forward no doubt thinking Duo was drunk, ready bounce them. "He's been drugged, I'm taking him home." Heero growled not in a mood to play nice. He turned his attention to the sniveling weasel trying to disappear into the crowd, fun for the night ruined. Heero grabbed the other man a solid fist cold cocked him, the satisfying crunch of bone under his fist "It was him." Heero ground out resisting the urge kick him while he was down. "Come on Duo," he coxed getting the big man outside into the cool night air, and away from that scene.

Duo was feeling fine. He was vaguely aware of what had transpired in the club, in the back of his mind he realized something was wrong. People where yelling and he was having a problem staying upright but he was feeling so good.

"I saw them Heero, or at least him." Duo thought he was whispering, when in reality he was yelling in Heero's ear. "Who did you see Duo?" he grunted heaving the big man into the car as the valet brought it around, mainly to placate him. "Him! The new one, David has." Heero slid into the driver's side wracking his brain why did David sound familiar? "Bitch!" Duo hissed squirming in his seat; Heero glanced at him surprised the man was muttering furiously. His eyes where hooded, his face was still flushed, "Do you think he's cuter then me," he yelled at Heero sitting up getting close to Heero. His hot face near his, the usual neat braid had been traded tonight for a loose ponytail that seemed to have come undone the long hair hiding his face. "Your very cute, " Heero said calmly meaning it. Duo sat back with a satisfied grunt, "I am damit, better then him." He was off again, Heero finally remembered 'David' was the ex.

Heero was hurrying home worried about the big guy he assumed it had been a roofie the date rape drug of choice, but he wasn't sure. A loud moan in the seat next to him got his attention quick, "Duo you ok?" he called glancing between his passenger and the road. The big guy had one arm up his shirt the other was rubbing his denim clad bulge, a real one this time. Heero swung the wheel back, as the car drifted. Eyes snapping back to the road, his own face heating. He could hear Duo panting softly; unable to focus he kept glancing over. It was like a porno…a really good porn. Duo was sexy as hell, moaning and groaning as his big hand moved to slip below the waist band of his jeans…apparently he wasn't wearing underwear. Heero swallowed thickly.

Focusing on the road again Heero turned into the underground garage parking the car and pulling Duo out, but not before righting his appearance on the off chance they'd run into someone. Heero didn't like the idea of anyone other then him, getting that hot erotic picture. "Heero," Duo said dreamily as long fingers pulled his top down, doing up his pants again brushing against his still rock hard erection. Duo gasped arching his hips, Heero was blushing badly. "Come on," Heero whispered helping him out of the vehicle, the pair moving slowly to the elevator. "Heero you like me?" Duo wrapped an arm around the tall man's waist pressing a too hot kiss to him, clumsy, making their teeth crack. "Yeah Duo I do," he whispered, watching violet eyes looking at him filling with tears. "He didn't anymore, I wasn't cute enough. I'm cute though right Heero?"

Agreeing he got him onto the elevator, assuring Duo he was in fact adorable. For whatever reason it seemed to be really important to him to be cute.

Luck was on their side no one got on the elevator and the hallway to the room was deserted. "Almost there," Heero wasn't sure if he was talking to himself or Duo, regardless Duo seemed half asleep almost. Worried Heero got him inside and onto the bed, " Here rest." He pulled of Duo's boots and socks. The big man laughed rolling around, "Tickles," he yelled still yelling every word. Heero moved to help him off with his shirt, Duo was burning up. "Shit," Heero mumbled. He got a cold cloth putting it on his brow, the big man still mumbling and tossing. Worrying his lower lip Heero made a decision going into the other room dialing a familiar number.

Listening for Duo in the other room, "Hello?" Came the groggy voice on the phone. "Q it's Heero," he said all business, there was no longer a sleepy voice. " What's wrong?" Heero decided to explain it all later, "Duo was drugged I think it was roofie, maybe an aphrodisiac." There was a groan, "Ouch, what's the problem?" Heero sort of wanted to smack his brother for not being panicked like he was. "What's the problem? He's drugged, completely out of it."

"Yeah it was a roofie, he 's not going to remember shit tomorrow."

"Why are you co calm?"

"Happens all the time in the club, cocktail with roofie and aphrodisiac so they get some. All you can do it let it run it's coarse. Keep an eye on him."

"Should I take him to the hospital?"

"Was he alone at any point while he got drugged?" Heero wracked his brain, he was sure it was in their drinks, facilitated by whoever that guy was pulling him away. Heero had been with Duo the whole time though. "No I was with him."

"Then he's fine, well not fine. Let him sleep it off."

"Thanks Quatre,"

"No worries I'll check on you morrow, make sure he has some water." They said goodbyes, Heero moving to the little en suite kitchen to get the recommended water. "Duo?" He called heading into the bedroom, checking first the rumpled bed where the cloth was but no body. "Duo?" he called louder, where the hell had he gone? There was muffled whine from the bathroom. Heero slowly approached.

The bathroom like all of them in this hotel/club was lavish like the bedroom. Huge whirlpool tub, shower, well lit sink and a full length mirror. His relief of spotting Duo was replaced by shock when he registered what he was wearing, His long hair still unbound had been heaped on top of his head in a loose bun. The short sleeve button up shirt was straining, gaps between the buttons it had been made for someone quite a bit smaller. The plaid skirt was to short, indecently so. He was wearing knee high socks that where probably cutting off circulation and the Mary Jeans where nearby, unfortunately probably too small as well. "Duo? Wha.." he didn't finish violet eyes turned to him. "It doesn't fit," he was saying much softer now, Heero took that as a good sign.

"No," he replied wondering why he was wearing what he assumed was a costume. Unsure why or where he had pulled it out of. "He used to like me in these, when I small and cute." He said looking at his reflection tears coming from his eyes, Heero still thought he was cute. His eyes keep moving from the gaping shirt, where pink nipples where hard and straining against the almost transparent material; to the hem of the skirt ending high on those muscular thighs. "I wore all these outfits for him, but now I'm big and ugly." He wasn't making much sense, but he was drugged and working himself up again. "Come Duo lets go to bed." He held out a hand, the long haired man grabbing it like a life line following him meekly into the main room.

Heero got him to the bed when long arms grabbed him falling to the bed and pulling the model down with him. "Heero," he moaned arching into him. A shudder wracked the blue eyed mans frame, he was only human after all. Pulling away he made the fatal error, looking at the flushed, gasping Duo whose skirt was now puling higher, tenting very obviously. Duo had apparently not put on any underwear. A big hand was rubbing the front if the skirt now, moaning, arching, "Heero please…" he begged. The model closed his eyes taking a deep breath, he gently grabbed Duo's wrists, "Duo, your not thinking clearly, you've been drugged." He said firmly trying to get him to relax.

Duo was having none of it, in one fluid motion he was up wrapping his arms around Heero kissing him hard. Thrusting his tongue, as he arched into Heero. "Please," he bit those perfect lips. Heero returned the embrace taking control of the kiss, Duo glad to relinquish it. Pleasure rippling through his body, it felt so good. "Come on, Duo honey." Heero mumbled, his resistance weakening. He'd been imagining more and more being with the big man. Of doing what those pictures had showed online. "Hurts," Duo moaned grinding his erection into Heero again. The sober man felt his control slip, "Duo," he said surrendering finally as the man arched into him again begging and moaning.

Kissing him harshly Heero reached under the skirt gripping the substantial erection, feeling his own begin. Duo bucking into the pumping hand, called Heero's name over and over. It didn't take much, whether it was the drug or aphrodisiac he didn't last long cumming with a yell, gasping he fell back into the bed. Heero stopped realizing Duo had passed out completely. He was sure whether he wanted to laugh or yell with frustration, he couldn't remember the last time he'd been so attracted to someone. Someone who he wanted to touch him.

He pulled the skirt and to small shirt off, Duo barely moving an inch. He cleaned them up with a damp cloth, getting Duo tucked in. Heero's own groin aching, he relieved himself quickly in the bathroom, thinking about the to big figure in the too small girls school uniform. Gritting his teeth he came, looking at his now sticky palm, "Shit." Duo was clumsy, loud, and Heero had fallen head over heels for the big guy.


	9. The Morning After

Author's Note: Funny when you finish a story then sort of forget about them, and that people are waiting for you to finish posting them. So we are drawing closer to the lemon, the first one in this story which is far and away one of the hottest I have ever written, look forward to that. For now enjoy the drama!

Model Behaviour

Night 9 – The Morning After 

Duo felt like utter shit. He hadn't felt this bad since the one and only time he'd over indulged at sixteen, an experience yet again facilitated by David the ex. "Hey, how you feeling?" Came a quiet voice, Duo didn't want to open his eyes. His tongue felt furry, and his mouth rank, he vaguely recalled being ill sometime in the early morning hours. "Terrible," his voice croaked, harsh and sore. A gentle hand smoothed his hair placing a cool cloth on his forehead. "Try and sleep a little more," Heero whispered, it was early yet just after seven. It had been a restless night, Duo had tossed and turned yelling for Heero, talking about events from what he could surmise was past experiences. It had been disjointed and confusing. He'd settled after he'd spent a good half hour being violently ill. Heero had thought that it was probably for the best, get whatever drugs where left in his system.

"What happened?" he asked feeling utterly like shit, bits and pieces from the night previous filtering through his head. Flashes of images that seemed more dreamlike then real. "Someone drugged your drink." Heero explained, keeping his voice down no doubt Duo's head was pounding. "What?" He tried to sit up, only to groan in agony and collapse once more onto Heero's lap. "He was trying to get me, or at least I think that was his intention." Duo groaned again, "Do you know what it was?" They where broaching a prickly topic, "Roofie, and probably an aphrodisiac." Duo barely heard him his mind was reeling, drugged, he was drugged. "It's alright, got you home. Just try and sleep a little more." Moaning Duo closed his eyes sleeping was sounding like it's a good idea.

When he woke again he felt much better, his stomach settled and feeling remarkably more human. Smacking his lips he heaved onto his arms slowly, carefully lest he upset his still sore middle. Mugs sat beside him licking his face, tale wagging. "Hey, where did Heero go?" He asked the silent dog. He sat slowly swinging his legs over the side of the bed, pausing to close his eyes as a wave of dizziness caught him. He heard the soft voices for the first time. Standing he shuffled to the partially open door, glimpsing Heero and his boss Quatre sipping coffee.

"So why do they think it was you they where after?" Quatre asked drinking his coffee, Heero sighed sitting back in the over stuffed suite chair. It was closer to ten now, his brother showing up as promised all of ten minutes ago. He shrugged his shoulders, "Because some guy grabbed me, trying to drag me away." Quatre winced, "How is he looking?"

"Broken nose,"

"You seem to be getting in a lot of trouble, since…"

"Since Duo?"

"Didn't want to say it," 

"Didn't need too." Heero grumped, not bothering to look at twinkling blue eyes behind the wire framed glasses. "Maybe I should move him." The blond said feigning casualness, Duo gasped softly on the other side of the door. The thought of leaving Heero made his stomach lurch again. "Nope he's on contract, speaking of which why is he going on dates with others?" Innocent eyes looked at him, "He's still in training." Heero grunted, "No more I don't have anything until the show." He finished firmly, the slender man stood shrugging. "Ok, well I need to work, tell Duo to get better." With a wave he was gone and Heero sagged into his chair.

"Am I causing trouble?" Sharp dark blues looked up at the still horse voice, Duo stood bedraggled at the door to the bedroom. "Listening in key holes?" Heero teased lightly, eyes roving the figure. He'd managed to get the man into sweats at some point as he was being sick. One leg had ridden up above his knee, the other just above his ankle. The waist was low, very low he could almost the nest of brown hair he knew that small treasure trail lead too. "No, your no trouble at all." Heero added smiling a little, "You feeling better? Up for some breakfast?" He gestured to the lavish tray nearby. Duo's very empty stomach growled loudly, he all but ran to the tray reaching for a plate full of sausages, bacon, eggs, and hash browns. He paused looking down at the plate setting it back with a reluctant sigh opting for the fruit.

"Alright, why the fruit?" Heero finally asked. "What do you mean?" Duo settled on the couch beside him sitting with one foot under him. "Since I've known you all you've eaten is fruit, and vegetables." Duo looked shocked, "Now I would assume you were a vegetarian but you looked at those sausages like you wanted to devour them. " Duo blushing mumbled something turning away. Heero raised an eyebrow, "Didn't catch that." Clearing his throat he replied louder, "I'm on a diet." Heero didn't think his eyebrows could possibly go higher. He looked at the acres of tawny, taught flesh. There wasn't an ounce of fat on the man. Duo's face only blushed more. "Duo why? There's nothing on you to loose."

The long haired man said nothing, simply ate the mixed fruit bowl slowly, eyes far to interested in the TV, Heero had been watching _Dog Whisper. _Sighing Heero turned it off clearing his throat, it was time to ask. There where some questions he needed answers too. "Duo….does this have something to do with David?" He froze, "What happened?" Heero asked gently wanting to know, yet terrified to find out. He watched the battle play across his face, wavering between terror and acceptance. Finally he seemed to surrender his big body showing it in every line as he sagged forward staring at the floor. Slowly haltingly he began to explain the true reason for the break up.

Heero listened stone faced to the story his hate for this man David mounting. To leave someone after four years, because they changed physically; something they had no control over at all. He wanted to beat the living shit out of the bastard. "Then Wufei showed up, and he was so cool….and I just thought that if I was like that David may want me back." He looked so depressed, "If I was smaller again, and if I where cute." He seemed more to be talking to himself at this point, "But I can't compete with him," he trailed off looking sad. "Who?" violet eyes, glistening now with unshed tears looked to him. "When I ran out that other night at the movies, I saw David and a small good looking blond, which I would assume is his new boyfriend." Heero vaguely remembered seeing the couple, "Then I saw him last night, but I couldn't see if it was David with him so I followed him back to the…." He trailed off his face going ashen. Heero waned to smack himself, if Duo had forgotten it had maybe been for the best.

"So you saw that," he finished lamely, the other nodded looking unsure. "Why was-" Heero stopped him. "Duo I don't know, I'm sorry I asked you to go. I knew what those kinds of parties can be like and still…" he shrugged tailing off. Duo shook his head, "I was having a lot of fun." He smiled, "Until my drink got spiked." He teased lightly, the tension eased in the room for a moment. "Duo, I don't think you should diet. Your perfect the way you are." Heero said softly, "Thank you," Duo said leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. Before returning to the table to get food. He missed the heated blush that lit Heero's face, blue eyes following him. "You're a great friend," Duo called picking at a piece of bacon. Heero felt his heart clench at the words. "Yeah," he agreed lamely, softly petting Mugs in his lap.

-#-#-#-

Being in love was awful. It was a roller coaster of emotion for a man who had never experienced something like that before. He wanted nothing more then to spend every moment with Duo, yet it was such a bitter sweet time when they where together. In the week following his revelation, Heero stuck to Duo like glue. Even when he was supposed to be in the club entertaining he was there, all but beating some of the men as they tried to flirt with him. He had spent so much time closed off, these new feelings where ripping him apart. He never said a word to Duo, simply being with him was enough. He'd even offered to help him get back with David, or who he was calling the 'bastard'. He wanted to be the one Duo wanted…but he would do anything to make him happy. Even if it meant David.

Heero sighed softly, melancholy he looked at his darkened eyes, "What's wrong sugar?" Came the light voice, Heero glanced askew at the makeup artist, shrugging. "Ahhh must be love," the big man commented dusting his high cheeks to make them stand out. "Only love can get a man twisted about like that." Heero held still, "You been in love Clive?" the gay man giggled, "At least twice a week." Laughing at his own joke he sobered when he saw serious dark eyes regarding him in the mirror. "Got it bad honey?" Heero's silence spoke volumes. "Being in love is the best and worst thing in the world." He sighed dreamily, "If they love you back it's as if it's heaven on earth. If they don't…it feels like you'll never be happy ever again." Sighing longingly Clive finished his face. "By the look of you I'd say you have the second." Finished he pulled the little cape off. "There beautiful as always my Ice Prince," he teased before leaving him in the empty dressing room.

It was the dress rehearsal for the big show, the designer wanted to see the models in costume before the big opening in a couple of days. Heero was planning to take Duo to the show, a way to show off to him if he was truthful He stood assessing himself in the mirror critically, wondering for the first time if he wasn't good looking enough. A thought he had never had in his life, people had always told him how he was too beautiful…scarred but gorgeous. What did that doucebag David have that he didn't? His outfit was a mass of black leather, buckles and zippers, strategically placed strips of the black leather covered his body. His hair was spiked into a faux hawk, his makeup over the top dark, gritty, he was to wear these dark tinted goggles as well. "Get it together," he mumbled, moving away from the mirror. A flash of colour caught his eye, a smaller man, a blond. "I want to be the…" his voice cut off as he moved past the open door of the room.

Curious to see what was had the other so irate he followed slowly, hearing the voices in the other room. The door was slightly ajar Heero could see the blond still pissed off was gesturing to another man, one Duo recognized as the show's coordinator. The blonde was attractive, like many of the models but he didn't pop, didn't have what the designers would call individualism. He was cute and pretty but he probably would not make it to Heero's level. "I want to be lead model," he was saying now reaching for the man. The coordinator waving him off, "It's not my call…" he was trying to explain. The blonde was not taking no for an answer, "I'll do anything," he was saying rubbing up against him running his hands on him now. The coordinator red face sputtering as the other smaller man sank to his knees undoing his fly. Heero turned away then, it was none of his business. He'd been in this business a while, Heero was not that naïve he knew some models who used their bodies to get ahead. Anyway it was no concern of his.

He returned to work speaking to the designer, an older man who was thrilled to have him as lead model for his show. He wanted Heero to be the face of this new campaign, after having a chat with the man he walked for him several time. "Magnificent, a true professional." He gushed excited, "The show is going to be stupendous, Heero." He called moving off to see to other details. Satisfied Heero was heading to change when a shorter figure appeared in front of him, the long blond hair brushing slender shoulders. He was shorter then Heero, maybe five ten at best, not nearly tall enough to be a model. "Wow, Heero Yuy, I'm such a fan." He gushed finally looking up into cool blue eyes. The older man recognizing him at once, the blonde from earlier the one that had been trying to take his job.

Heero's first impression had been right, he was cute, but that got you no where in this industry. His face was a little too chubby, his eyes where brown, dull, his hair a little to blond probably synthetic. "Your so fantastic," he was gushing, Heero saw through the fake act immediately. Manipulative little bitch, Heero grunted turning to walk away he had no time for people like that. Selfish and conniving, the blond maybe a disgusted sound before storming off angry he wasn't getting his way.

Returning to his change room Heero began to strip wanting nothing more then to get back to Duo.


	10. Confrontations

Author's Note: Thank you for your patience with this, without word a word of doubt this is the hottest sex scene I have ever wrote. I pretty much needed a cold shower after this one. Just all kinds of sexy which means that are reading this on fanfiction you need to get the link off my profile and read the unrated cut if you get my drift. Don't just take my word for it, enjoy this my treat to you. Also working a Valentines Day one hope to have it up Monday a one shot. For now though, enjoy the sexiness.

WARNING EXTREME MAN ON MAN ACTION MUCH SEXINESS AHEAD!

Model Behavior

Night 10 – Confrontations 

"I've never been to a fashion show Mugs," Duo whispered as he checked himself in the mirror for what seemed like the millionth time. Mugs gave an encouraging yip from the bed. "You look great," the tall figure leaning against the door smiled encouragingly. Heero's heart was pounding in his chest, thumping harshly. Great was an understatement, he looked fabulous. The dark dress slacks where cut to perfection, the red dress shirt was short sleeved, accenting thick muscular arms. The black cuff on his wrist added a hip look to the outfit. "You think? Don't want to embarrass myself…" he mumbled. "You'll do great, ready?" Nodding Duo picked up Mugs, the small dog wearing his stylish black coat and rhinestone lead. "Fit right in," Heero chuckled as they headed out.

Duo wanted to look everywhere at once, the place was crazy. Beautiful people, flashing cameras, extravagant decorations lined the massive building where the show was being held. The lighting flashed and the music thumped as most of the people gathered began to take their seats. "Here we go Mugs," he pet the small dog on his lap watching and waiting avidly. The large jumbo screen was projecting out to the crowd as the lights when dark, the music kicked up and smoke rolled across the stage. All eyes turned to the figure silhouetted at the end of the runway. The lights moved again and Heero was illuminated. Duo sucked in a breath, Heero normally was incredible but as he watched that confident walk, the violet eyed man felt his mouth drop. The outfit was ridiculous, leathers, buckles and straps, his hair was spiked, and the dark goggles hid his eyes. All the same he was so masculine, yet so beautiful. He could hear others muttering, praising him. Duo felt a surge of possessiveness, and pride. Something that he probably had no right too, but he did anyway.

The show was fantastic, the models beautiful, the outfits surely drew attention but clear and away the attraction was Heero. He went from insane leather, to barely there underwear, lithe body glistening in the flashing lights. "He's awesome Mugs," Duo smiled eyes watching Heero depart. Turning his attention suddenly to a somewhat familiar blonde. "Where have…" squinting, trying to place that cute face, before his jaw dropped completely. "David's new boyfriend…." He whispered feeling his heart stutter. Was David here? He began to breath rapidly. Eyes moving to rove the hordes of people crowding the runway to watch the show. He held Mugs tight, watching as Heero took the stage once more.

An hour later the show was ending and Heero wearing tight red, possibly leather pants. His chunky boots reached mid calf, slim hips where sporting four belts with what Duo assumed was a gun belt strapped to his thigh complete with some form of weapon. The shirt was white, completely see through, red bandanna at his throat. His hair was still in a mowhawk and the goggles where back. On his arm was the designer an older man, who dressed far to young for his age, but the people where on their feet applauding loudly as the lights came up and flowers where giving to both Heero and the designer.

The show had ended, and Duo distracted was standing frozen with Mugs watching people pass by, mind a thousand miles away. "Hey did you like the show?" startled violet eyes looked over his shoulder taking a moment to recognize the still dressed up Heero. "Heero!" he smiled widely, "Yeah it was wonderful. You where the best." The tall, beautiful man was shrugging modestly. "There are so many famous people here Heero," Duo whispered conspiratorially, laughing softly the model nodded. "Sometimes there are at these big shows." Smiling Duo glanced around again unconsciously looking for his ex. "Drink?" Heero asked gesturing to the bar, Duo gave him a hesitant look. "I'll get it myself," Duo relaxed nodding, Heero turned walking away. Duo watching grinning over the awe struck looks from others as Heero passed by.

"Well, hello Duo," the tall long haired man froze recognizing the slick voice right away. He felt his heart thump, a cold sweat broke out on his body, Mugs sensing the tension growled. "David," he said his voice thin and croaky. "What are you doing here?" David queried using a tone that Duo had always hated, that condescending 'I'm better then you'. "I'm a-" he was cut off suddenly with the appearance of someone else. "David honey where you watching?" It was that small, cute blonde again. He was wearing an outfit Duo recognized from the show. So he was a model. "Yes, baby you did terrific." His cold brown eyes looked at Duo as he kissed the other, a long leisurely kiss probably for Duo's benefit. He felt his teeth clench, tears pricking his eyes. "Who you talking to?" the other asked parting form the kiss, glancing to where Duo was standing frozen in shock. "This is Duo," David replied a smirk in place. "Oooohhh, really? Heard so much about you," the model snickered eyes running across the big man, lip curled disdainfully.

Duo wanted to curl up and die. They where laughing at him, he bit his lip hard, drawing blood pain replacing the unbearable need to cry. Suddenly there was a strong arm wrapping around his waist. "It's you again," came a cool voice directed to the pair. Duo wanted to sag into Heero, watching as David and the stupid little bitch's eyes widened to all sizes clearly recognizing the model. "Well I…Heero…I…." The blonde was stuttering, Heero's lips curled mockingly as he leaned into Duo fake whispering loud enough for the other to hear. "Fattie here thinks he will be a famous model," his laugh was cold and cruel Duo could almost see the other flinch as if struck, Heero was on the mark. As ice blue eyes turned on him, the small man had no chance, "Going to have to suck a hell of a lot more dick if you want to get anywhere looking like that."

The blonde hurried away sobbing dramatically leaving David alone sputtering trying to think of something to say in defense of his so called boyfriend. He couldn't look at the cold eyes, opting to take it out of Duo. "Playing the whore again Duo?" he directed the next comment at Heero, "He was a good fuck, but useless for anything else." The unattractive sneer in place, he turned on his heel marching away. Heero wanted to thump him, Duo felt his composure slip completely. The cruel little comment finding it's mark, he'd hit Duo close to home. "Duo?" came the now soft, kind voice he could barely see Heero now his face blurry through the film of tears. With a shuddering sob he was running blindly, bumping people muttering sorry as he stumbled into the washroom. Blessedly empty for the moment.

Taking great gulping breaths he fell to his knees, hands clutching at the counter. Mugs sat beside him watching him tentatively with large brown eyes. He began crying in earnest something he had never done, even after the break up. Heero had followed his hasty run into the men's bathroom finding him that way on his knees in the poorly lit, hastily made room. The model's heart broke. "Shhh…" Heero soothed kneeling beside him. Strong hands where on his back then wrapping around his shoulders. The sobs where heart wrenching, loud and uninhibited probably muffled by the still pounding music outside. "Don't cry like that," he pleaded softly stroking his back and hair pressing soft kisses to his head and Duo collapsed into his chest soaking the front of his shirt.

Hiccupping and sobbing, Duo clutched at his shirt, beginning to quiet "Come on now honey, don't cry," Heero mumbled kissing wet cheeks, and eyelids. "Please don't," Heero murmured before pressing his lips to the others chapped, bleeding, and salty from the tears. Duo latched onto the kiss, opening his mouth allowing Heero's tongue to slid inside kissing him deeply. Duo surrendered immediately, Heero becoming the aggressor. Moaning he tugged at Heero's shirt forgetting completely where they where.

David' s words echoing in his head, but it felt so good to be in Heero's arms. The model's hands everywhere at once, working the buttons of his shirt open so he could trail kisses along the toned chest. Gasping Duo buried his fingers in the gelled hair, as a tongue swiped at his nipple sucking at the small bud into his mouth. Moaning Duo arched back, Heero's hands dipping lower to his dress pants. There was a creak at the door to the bathroom opened halfway, "Hey Jon!" a voice called possibly to the man entering. The door creaked shut again, but it was enough to bring the pair back. They where kneeling on the floors before the sink. Blue eyes looked into violet, Heero saw the hunger there. The need and want….it matched his own.

Standing he tugged Duo into the nearest stall slamming the door and locking it. Mugs seeming to understand something was up, curled up under the sink waiting for whatever it was to end. Lips where smashed together again, and Heero was tugging Duo's pants down. One last harsh kiss and he was sinking gracefully to his knees, licking the big man's straining erection. "Ohhh," he moaned hooded eyes watching fascinated as Heero worked him. The hot model, kneeling between his legs. Blue eyes looking up from dark makeup, it was unbelievable erotic. Heero licked and sucked, watching Duo's face twist in pleasure. Big hands resting in his hair, the other on his shoulder. "Heero!" he gasped thrusting into that beautiful mouth. Duo was fast loosing it, eager hands pulling Heero back up kissing him, tasting himself on those lush lips. "Mmmm…" he moaned hands yanking at the to tight pants, not surprised when Heero's own hard erection springing free, sans underwear. Heero was perfect, large, straining and Duo wanted him. Needed him. It didn't matter they where in the poorly lit washroom listening to the music thump and pound outside.

-#-#-#-

Edited for content for full lemon check profile for link.

-#-#-#-

Still kissing, unable to keep hands off each other they righted their clothing, unfortunately now rumpled. Heero's makeup had run, and at some point they had put several rips in his shirt. Tidied up best they could they grabbed Mugs the dog having curled up out of sight under the sink, to sleep. Dog in hand they merged back into the crowed Heero firmly holding Duo's waist hand slipping up the dress shirt to gently smooth, muscular flesh. "Let's get out of here." Heero whispered, Duo agreed leaning into him as the left the party, eyes only for each other.

Back at the hotel, Duo felt the sudden quit oppressive. He stripped out of his clothing sitting on the bed pensive. Heero sat beside him. "You tired?" Duo whispered, kissing him softly. Heero shook his head, not at all….he'd never felt more alive. Or more in love, it was heady mix, "Then lets go to the club!" Duo said bouncing off the bed, ripping clothing out of his closet. He felt so good, his body humming pleasantly. He could take on the world right now, but he wanted more then anything to go down to the club. To the pumping music, the drinks, the hot bodies as they danced close.

Heero agreed coming off the bed still wearing the to tight red leather pants he was about to take them off when Duo shook his head, "Oh no…tonight we are a couple going out for a good time." Heero looked at him confused, the big man smiling widely.

"Quatre….look…." Trowa pointed towards the entrance, the pair where seated in the darkened bar tonight, as patrons rather then watching the video form the office. Quatre, held his lighter to the tip of his cigarette eyes glancing towards were his lover had gestured. The faintly smoking stick tumbled from slack lips in surprise. It took him several moments to recognize the pair. Duo was first the big man was not wearing the typical suit of the hosts but a small tight glittery violet shirt that caught the light riding up on tanned six pack. He was wearing tight what Quatre assumed was leather pants. Long brown hair seemed to flow behind him caressing and teasing his large muscular frame. The man beside him whit his arm wrapped around his waist was wearing the most indecently tight red leather pants. His top was white, tight, completely see through, and ripped whether by accident or design they couldn't tell. The familiar hair was spiked, yet tousled, and his beautiful face was slightly obscured but the dark makeup, smudged and gritty.

"Heero!" Quatre gasped out Trowa had a small half smile on his face. "Would appear so…" he mused watching as they crossed to the dance floor. Eyes all around the club following them, it wasn't hard to figure out why. The pair oozed sex, and masculinity; dancing together tightly. Hands all over each other. "You think…" Quatre whispered voice trailing off as he watched the shockingly erotic scene. Heero was touching another, and being touched in return. "Oh yeah," Trowa wanted to grin like a loon it was heartwarming, clearly Heero was in love. "I'll be damned," Quatre was smiling now too; giddy it would appear his meddling had worked out. Cigarette back in place and relit he leaned into his lover exhaling a cloud of smoke, was about time for Heero to be happy.

"Everyone is looking," Duo whispered in Heero's ear, feeling more then a little self conscious. "They defiantly are," Heero commented kissing his ear, inhaling Duo's scent fruity shampoo, faintly of sweat, and a new smell he recognized now as sex. They where pressed together, far more then intimate with each other. Duo swallowed his nerves arms wrapped tight around Heero. "Let them stare," Heero muttered swinging them around. Duo laughed loudly burying his face in Heero's neck happier then he could ever remember being.


	11. Honest Confessions

Author's Note: Only one more chapter after this one and we can put this baby to rest. This is a bonus Valentines Day gift today. I didn't get anything myself but then again I didn't expect to. Getting ready to head to the south, visit my American neighbors. Better be warm, well anything will be warmer then this cold ass place. Enough of my gripping, enjoy! Eyes peeled for the final chapter.

Model Behaviour

Night 11 - Honest Confessions

"Sir you wanted to see me?" Duo opened the door slowly, Quatre was seated behind his desk. The ever present cigarette in the corner of his mouth as he reviewed the last months figures. Blue eyes looked up from behind the wire-framed glasses, "Yes, come in Duo." Moving all the way inside Duo closed the door behind him settling Mugs on the floor the small dog hobbling towards the blond claiming the room instantly. Heero and Duo had spent the night in each others arms after the impromptu visit to Blue, only to be awoken by Heero's phone ringing angrily. Ron his manager had been incensed he had taken off earlier the night pervious. Heero had taken it all in stride, resigned to going in and placating the high-strung man. Duo had wanted him to stay, this new budding relationship seemed to be a fragile thing…he didn't want to be apart for a second.

He settled gingerly in the chair in front of the boss, it had been a while for Duo, but something he'd gladly take if was Heero. They had gone three rounds the night previous and he would be lying if he said it hadn't taken it's toll somewhat. Totally worth it though, as he tried not to grin like a fool in front of the boss. "I wanted to speak to you in regards to my brother." Duo focused in, trying not to be distracted, but thoughts of Heero kept intruding. His solemn beautiful face, that silly little half smile that made his heart melt. "I care deeply for my bother and I want to make sure your intentions are honorable…" he continued on. Duo only half listening, "It was hard for us growing up, but if he'd found happiness I cannot begrudge him." Duo was having a hard time following as the man came around the desk hand extended, Duo shook the hand slowly what was going on? He was trying to recall what the boss had been saying, hard growing up?

Confused he watched Quatre who was moving past him again bending to scratch Mugs behind the ears. "Ahh well all in the past now, I wish the two of you the best." He gave Duo a sweet smile, his face lighting up, Quatre was just as beautiful as Heero in his own way. Dismissed Duo wandered from the office, mind churning. What had Quatre been talking about? Dazed he wandered towards the dinning room, the other hosts would be up now, Wufei hopefully among them he needed to talk to him.

It was full but Wufei wasn't there yet, more likely sleeping off the night before. Seated in their usual secluded booth he ordered some breakfast setting Mugs beside him. "Can you believe it?" he half heard the loud voice in the booth beside him. "I mean why Duo?" Another voice piped up, the long haired man paused. "He's trying to get ahead, what better way then fucking the bosses brother?"

"I mean he's ok…."

"He's ugly as hell," bit out the other jealousy oozing into his words. "Maybe he's a good fuck.." the other replied. Duo felt his blood run cold, they where talking about him and Heero. "I heard Heero does this all the time, shows up picks out one then uses them."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, why shouldn't he? I mean he is gorgeous after all. He's probably just playing with Duo."

"Seems sort of cruel doesn't it?" Came a new voice hesitant and soft, the main instigator snorted "Duo deserves it…." His voice was cutting and cold. "Well I wouldn't mind a turn with Heero Yuy even if he was just using me." One laughed, the others joining in. Duo had heard enough, as if dazed he grabbed the dog wandering out of the dining room not bothering with breakfast. He was going to cry again. He had to get out of this place.

-#-#-#-

Across town Heero was trying to get away from Ron, the man was far too neurotic. "Taking off? Honestly the designer wanted to see you again." He was pacing the well-lit office, Heero just wanted to get back to Duo. It had been hard to leave him this morning. "Well whatever, your headed back to Europe next week for a three month contract." Ron finished finally landing behind his desk again. "What?" Heero caught the leaving part. "Europe, three month contract, what part did you not understand?" Ron said sarcastically. Heero was on his feet, "Yeah ok whatever….I'll call you later." Heero was gone and the other man was back talking into his headset.

-#-#-#-

"Was he using me Mugs?" Duo whispered to the ugly dog as they sat in the park. The late afternoon sun warming them. The to big pink tongue licked his cheek, making the big man chuckle wetly, "Would figure wouldn't it? Who was I kidding, as if a model would like someone like me." Sniffing a little he stood burying his face in Mugs lack of fur, what little he had. "To pathetic," he whispered.

-#-#-#-

"Did you say anything to him?" Heero was leaning against his brother's desk panic in every inch of his body. "No, not really." Quatre said calmly, "Then where the hell is he Q?" the other man shrugged, "I don't generally put tracking devices on my employees." Heero looked at him astounded, "So what are you going to do?" Heero demanded, sighing the other man stood turning off his desk lamp, "It's eight, and I am going home with my lover." He said, as Trowa came over helping him on with his suit jacket. Blue eyes widened to all sizes, "What the hell Q!" lighting a cigarette he exhaled, "I'm not your keeper Heero figure it out." With a wave he was gone and Heero stomped all the way back to his room.

The clock seemed to be going backwards Heero couldn't focus on the TV he was too worried. He checked his phone again, not a single message, e-mail, text, not even a fuck off. Restless he flipped through the channels again, glancing out though the rain streaked windows, it was nine now. Frustrated he decided he would find the man on his own. Standing he was almost to the door when it opened slowly, a drenched Duo and Mugs standing there. "What the…" he hurried them in, "What happened?" Duo looked anywhere but at him, "Rain." He answered; nodding Heero had him inside heading from the bathroom. "I'm fine," Duo mumbled shrugging Heero off and making it the rest of the way. Surprised Heero watched him leave a squirming wet dog in his arms.

Duo looked at his pale white face in the mirror, his hair still mostly wet yet, it was drying curling about his face again. Once upon a time it had been cute, now…shaking his head he tossed the towel in the hamper exiting the bathroom clad in comfy sweats. He found Heero in the main living room, holding Mugs wrapped in a blanket the poor dog shivering with cold. He sat across from Heero and the dog, "You ok Duo?" Heero asked hesitantly, something was wrong. "Nothing," he mumbled looking towards the TV, Heero could almost feel the biting cold in the room. Mugs gave a wide yawn settling in his lap, Heero stroked the soft head waiting. The muted TV, a crack of thunder and lightning was illuminating the room through the large windows. Blue eyes glanced outside before looking back to Duo, he sighed he hated storms….it always reminded him of that night. He didn't have many memories of it, but he did remember that storm.

Mugs whined a little at the sound seeking comfort, Duo remained stonily silent. It was awkward and silent, sort of reminded him of 'him', Heero's father. There was another crack of thunder and suddenly the lights flicked going out completely. "Heero?" Duo finally spoke directly to him , "Yeah here Duo, hold on there's some candles here." Standing he moved into the bedroom, there was always a stash of those 'romantic' candles for ambiance in the rooms.

Duo sat still, he wasn't a fan of the dark at all. A sudden light appeared and he could see Heero's face illuminated by the flickering light. Outside the storm was raging, as the man set up candles around the room. Now better-illuminated Heero returned to the couch. The dark and silence seemed heavy and oppressive in the now silent room. "Heard you spoke to Quatre today," Heero said quietly, Duo sat moodily silent. Sighing Heero glanced to the window, "It was a night like this," he began slowly. "She decided we needed to get away from him," Heero said quietly, hesitantly, "My mother that is," he turned back to the figure curled on the chair Duo was glancing towards him hesitantly, "She lost control of the car, skidded out. A bottle of vodka and anti-depressants, and she went for a drive. I walked away she didn't." He rubbed the scar on his nose, "Almost walked away without a scratch," he said ruefully. Duo had uncurled from the chair turning to look at him. "Why?" he asked speaking to him finally, "My father was a bastard," Heero said without emotion in his voice.

"Quatre and I share the same father different mothers, he's the oldest and the heir to the business." Heero shook his head lost in memories, "I was an insurance policy, a back-up incase. Odin was a cruel bastard though. He loved no one save himself, and his money." He shook his head, "Used to be in a lot of fights when I was younger. But I always had Quatre, we looked after each other. At least until he met Trowa then there really wasn't a need for me anymore." He had a self deprecating smile, "Then the bastard died, car crash I hope it hurt." His voice bitter and hateful, eyes cold as ice, "Q had the business and his love, so I left."

Duo was sitting beside him now on the couch entranced, "Sounds so lonely," he said softly, Heero reached out, the other shying away his face closing off. "What is it Duo?" Heero whispered pulling away his hand, "I heard today…." He mumbled looking away, "The others where talking about what you do." Heero was confused, "What are you talking about?" Duo took a deep breath, "They said you come here all the time," Heero nodded, "Yeah, this is my permanent room, whenever I come visit Q." Duo looked frustrated, "No I mean…they where saying you choose someone to…" he trailed off giving a meaningful look. "Someone too?" he asked looking confused. "To fuck around with," Duo said harshly immediately abashed.

Heero's eyes widened, the play of emotions across his face to real and to honest to be faked. Duo continued babbling on, not noticing the tears beginning to fall, "I mean why shouldn't you? You're a model people throw themselves at you daily." He kept his eyes fixed on Heero's chin, "I was just…just so stupid…" Violet eyes finally met blue, "Thought I was special." Arms where around him pulling Duo close Heero was kissing him soundly. Hard lips pressing against him aggressive, demanding. Silencing the tumble of words. Long moments of heated, passionate kisses, before pulling away Heero cupped the sweet face, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. "I don't know who you overheard but Duo, you should know by now I'm not like that." He smiled a little, a dazed Duo looked into those beautiful blue eyes, those perfect lips slightly swollen and pinked from the frenzied kiss.

Leaning forward Heero rested his forehead against Duo's, "Can I tell you a secret?" he whispered, ignoring the still raging storm, and the darkness. Duo nodded hesitantly, "Last night," he said slowly softly despite being alone. "Was my first time." Duo blinked in surprise, "But how can that be?" Heero chuckled softly, "I don't like being touched much, Quatre and you seem to be the exception to that." Duo gave a watery somewhat disbelieving smile, "Yeah all true." Heero's heart was pounding in his chest, his breathing labored and somehow harsh. Duo's upset had spilled over to him, big arms pulled him tight kissing once more. Duo needed the comfort and reassurance, he'd spent his day twisted in knots. Worrying, wanting to be angry and hateful, ending up miserable and sad. Grasping hands slid inside clothing and soon, the storm and all those memories where forgotten.


	12. All's Well That Ends Well

Author's Note: I thought it was time to finish this beast off. It's been done a long while but I believe it is now time to lay it to rest. There is a small lemon in this one just because sexy model Heero so nice to write with. As always un edited version on my live journal link in my profile. Now with this one done focus on my little fairytale I love writing that one lately. Enjoy! Thanks for much for reading my stories, to all my readers.

WARNING MAN MAN LONVING AHEAD!

Model Behaviour

Night 12 – All's Well That Ends Well

Duo hummed happily glancing around the store; he wanted to get something for Heero, for no real reason. A full week into this new relationship Duo was the happiest he could remember being in a long time. Yet he wasn't ready to admit to himself just why. He looked over the expensive clothing, turning to the accessories there where some really nice necklaces. "Duo, what are you doing here?" the long haired man froze, he recognized that all to familiar voice. Turning slowly hesitantly towards the person. "David," he said swallowing his nerves. That perfectly slicked back hair, the pale pointed face, the glasses he had a habit of looking over him with condescending arrogance. "Imagine seeing you here," he all but purred looking like a cat who'd got the cream. Duo felt his stomach tighten.

-#-#-#-

Heero was enjoying the picture of his manager holding onto Mugs, the dog was looking everywhere at once wasn't really any trouble, yet Ron held him like he was carrying the plague. It wasn't unusual for a model to bring their pets to shoots, however it was weird to see such a small well behaved dog. Heero's lips curled slightly in the corner, "Perfect baby, you're beautiful honey!" the photographer called as he snapped the last of the roll. "Professional as always Heero your fantastic." Finished he walked out of the set, some sort of underwear ad again white background pink, tiny boxer briefs. "Thanks for watching my dog," Heero took the bag with the poor thing in it, Duo had put him in a new sweater. This one sporting a black and red strip pattern with a big skull and cross bones on the back. Despite it being Heero's dog, Duo seemed to be spending more time dressing him up then anything. "Where you going?" Ron called as he headed to change, "Lunch date," Heero called back with a gorgeous genuine smile. Ron was momentarily dazed, the man was too beautiful by half.

-#-#-#-

"What do you want David," Duo asked carefully. They had left the store, Duo having found what he was after. "Was hopping to run into you actually," David said smooth wrapping an arm around his wide shoulders, Duo was immediately on edge although he didn't shrug the arm off right away. "Why?" he asked curious despite himself, "I was worried about you, thinking about how we parted. I remembered how much you needed me." He continued steering them towards the food court, "Needed you?" Duo asked calmly, deadly finally shrugging away the arm. "You know you do Duo, why you can't live without me." Violet eyes blinked, once, twice, a disbelieving expression crossed his face. "Don't you have some new thing?" Duo wheezed out, to stunned and surprised to say much else. David shrugged, grabbing Duo's hand pulling him close. Pressing against him he gave what Duo had once thought was a charming grin. He pulled his face back opening his mouth to tell him to fuck off when lips descended, pressing against his sloppy and harsh.

Heero spotted the braid first, Duo from behind he was standing in the food court. "Duo!" Heero called stopping dead when he realized what was happening. He recognized the slick hair, it was David the asshole. Duo pulled back from David, "What the hell!" he said scrubbing his mouth he pulled back further. "Duo," David reached out grabbing his arm fingers biting cruelly into his arm. "You need me," he hissed his semi handsome face twisting cruelly.

Heero felt his heart drop right out of his chest, as he watched the kiss end. He should have known, he closed his eyes briefly feeling them sting, itchy and hot. It had all been too good to be true, Mugs gave a soft whine. Blue eyes re-opened again glancing to where they stood; something was wrong. He could tell Duo was upset, it was obvious in every line of his body. Heero was stepping forward when he halted amazed. Duo's fist connected solidly with David's chin. Heero's feet where moving again towards him, "Duo!" he stopped beside him amazed. "Heero!" Duo turned to him tears in his large eyes, David was on the ground moaning in pain. The model grinned widely, "That was awesome, you ok?" sniffling he glanced at the man on the ground, "Yeah…yeah I think I am." Heero wrapped a strong arm around him guiding him away. Ignoring the still moaning and thrashing David.

-#-#-#-

"I don't understand why," Duo said softly as they waited on their dinner. "I mean he dumps me completely, ignores me except at that fashion show. Now he's turning around saying that I need him?" The incredulous look on that face was cute, Heero shifted uncomfortably, he probably knew why but he wasn't sure he wanted to tell Duo. Dinner came and Heero was happy to see the other man actually eating, enjoying the burger and fries. They took turns spoiling Mugs, chatting about nothing in particular Duo asking how his shoot went. As the dishes where cleared and they sipped coffee's.

"Oh!" Duo said suddenly remembering, the whole reason why he'd been out in the first place. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the small jewelry box. "This is for you," he slid it across the table grinning happily. Heero felt his stomach tighten the burger sitting like lead in his stomach. "Why?" he asked accepting it hesitantly. Duo shrugged, "Just because," eager he gestured for him to open the box. Pulling the bow off Heero opened the lid slowly. Duo held his breath excited, blue eyes widened when he saw the silver necklace. A fine chain with a small set of wings attached; it was beautiful. "Well?" Duo asked expectantly watching his every move. The guilt gnawed away at Heero, regretfully he looked from the necklace to Duo. A tiny voice in his head telling him to accept it…not tell Duo the truth, he could have him.

With a saddened sigh he pushed the necklace back to Duo watching those beautiful eyes fall. "You don't like it?" he whispered, Heero shook his head. "It's beautiful," reaching out he gently took Duo's hand. "Would you believe me if I told you I loved you." He asked softly, ignoring the gentle clink of cutlery and laughter around them in the restaurant. Duo was surprised by the declaration his heart thumping louder. Heero loved him? Nodding with that same sad smile Heero continued, "I really do, but I have to be honest. The model David was with was cheating on him, I saw him…well in a compromising position." He said tactfully, the flush in Duo's cheeks was too adorable, he studied the big hands, the strong shoulders, and the wide muscular chest that hid such a gentle soul.

"I'm leaving next week for a three month contract in Europe." Duo was stunned, "I want you to come with me." Heero confessed, feeling suddenly venerable and exposed, "I want to always be with you." Smiling a little he gathered Mugs, leaving money for the bill. "I'm going to be gone for a couple days," his face was solemn, not giving away anything. "I'll see you later." With that he was gone leaving Duo alone at the table. What the hell had just happened?

-#-#-#-

"How long are you going to mope?" Quatre called to the figure slumped at the kitchen counter. He was reading the paper cigarette dangling from his lips, Trowa wearing an apron was cooking dinner quietly. "Long as I want," Heero muttered to himself, Quatre snorted from the table, "Have you heard from him?" The tall normally silent man asked softly as he tossed the veggies in the pan. "No…" Heero said head still buried in his arms. Mugs gave a whine, he was sitting beside Trowa, it had taken the dog half a day to get the tall stoic man wrapped around his paw. Quatre watched as Trowa sneaked him a tidbit, he had a suspicion they would have a dog soon themselves.

"I want him to decide for himself," Heero mumbled none to convincingly, the model had been at his brother's now for two days after his confession to Duo. The more time that passed the more Heero was thinking Duo had gone back to David. All sorts of thoughts where tracking through his head, him finding someone else, going back…maybe he didn't like Heero. "You should go out, don't know what you see in him," Quatre said from behind the paper unable to conceal his grin. "He's large, loud, clumsy…and his fashion sense could use some work." Heero sat up turning to his brother, mouth open ready to retaliate. The doorbell rang then echoing in the large house, "Door dear," Quatre called.

Trowa grabbed a dish towel wiping his hands, "I got it Iron Chief, " Heero said standing. Shuffling towards the ostentatious door he opened it lackluster "Hello…" trailing off eyes suddenly bulging. It was Duo, smiling brightly. " Heero!" Big arms where around him hugging tight. "Sorry took so long to get here, but had to pack and Wufei wouldn't tell me where you where." He pouted, Heero glanced around the front stoop was packed with luggage and a harried looking Wufei was carrying up a couple more bags. "Please take him," the dark haired man said, Heero's lips quirked. "Shut it Fei," Duo hissed but the host would not be silenced. "Negative, he's been a total pain mooning around." Duo gave him a sharp jab, "Yeah whatever," Wufei pushed past Heero into the house. Heero turned back now to the badly blushing Duo. "Duo?" he asked hesitantly, the big man smiled shyly, "I want to go with you."

"You didn't call," Heero whispered, Duo groaned. "I know I'm sorry but after you left I went for a walk and I was going to call you but I dropped my phone and it busted . I didn't know your number and Wufei wouldn't tell me the ass." He rolled his eyes, "So I packed up and made him take me to you." Heero laughing helped him pull in his luggage. The other three watching from nearby, Quatre a satisfied smirk on his face. "Do you mind?" Heero called over his shoulder, Quatre grinned widened, "Not at all brother dear, kiss him." Shrugging he took his brothers suggestion, pressing a heated kiss to Duo pouring all his emotion into it. Relief and happiness mingling, he could help the smile as they parted. Violet eyes dazed and happy retuned the smile, "Wow." He mumbled, Heero wrapped an arm around his waist, "You haven't seen anything yet." Laughing at the blush that crossed Duo's face, the others giving up on the voyeurism returning to the kitchen, the other two following at a slower pace.

-#-#-#-

"Nervous?" Heero asked watching Duo fret about the room. Mugs long asleep didn't seem at all stressed by the prospect of the big plane ride tomorrow. "Maybe a little," Duo confessed wringing his hands. They left for Europe in the morning, Quatre having released Duo from his contract giving the pair his blessings. "Stop, it's going to be fine." Duo turned to comment, when he caught sight of Heero. The model was laying naked save for the pair of small, bikini cut black undies. Acres of toned, creamy flesh was on display as the other completely comfortable in his skin was stretched out across the bed. "What?" he asked leaning up on his arm tousled brown hair falling forward roguishly, the small wing pendent at the base of his neck catching the dim light in the room. "Nothing," Duo finally got out in a rush.

The big man all but leapt onto the bed crawling overtop of Heero pressing a trail of kissing from his rock solid abs up to his chin. Blue eyes where hooded in pleasure, long fingers came up to tangle in the already loose flowing hair. "Heero," Duo started moving his trail of kisses lower once more, to the waistband of the now clearly to tight underwear. Teasing; he breathed on the straining material, chuckling when Heero squirmed and gasped.

-#-#-#-

Edited for content, please see profile for link to full lemon

-#-#-#-

It was long moments before either moved, a contented sweaty mass, they basked in the post orgasm bliss until the now cooling liquid between them forced them apart. With a contented sigh Duo flopped back lazily as Heero got the damp cloth cleaning them both before the pair snuggled into the bed. Tired and content Heero was drifting towards sleep when a quit voice pulled him back, "Heero….I love you." Duo said softly, hesitantly. The model was wide awake, "Really?" he whispered back just as quiet. The head of now mussed hair nodded, "Really." Chuckling Heero pressed a soft kiss to his temple, Duo was laying his head on the shoulder, Heero's long slender fingers stoking his arm.

They where quiet a while longer, "When did you know?" Duo spoke again into the quiet, "Know what?" Heero replied quietly. "That you loved me?" Heero sighed, deciding honesty was best. "The night you where drugged." Duo rolled his chin resting on his chest eyes wide, "Really? That night…" he muttered more to himself. Heero brushed his thick mane back, "What about you?" Duo smiled, "When I punched David." Laughter rumbled in his chest, "That was amazing." Duo shrugged blushing modestly, "Not as good as that night you beat those guys up after the movie." Heero groaned, those assholes again, "Defiantly not model behaviour, but then again Heero Yuy you are a walking contradiction." A perfect brow arched, "Me? What about you?" Duo pondered a moment before that easy smile dimpled his face, "Opposites attract."

"Right, and now love we sleep," Heero yawned wide and they snuggled in bed again together. The end of the bed dipping slightly as Mugs hopped on curling at the foot of it. Downstairs Blue was coming to life as the patrons streamed in for booze, and maybe a little bought romance. While the unlikely pair slipped into slumber, about to begin a new life together.

END.


End file.
